Just go for it
by Ariana Granger
Summary: Hermione and her friends go back to Hogwarts for their final year of Hogwarts but things don't turn out how they expect. Rating may go up. J.K Rowling owns everything but the plot. The plot belongs to me.
1. On the Hogwarts train

**Hi So this is the authors note and this is my first story so please be nice and review. I don't mind you saying bits that I could improve. Thank you. And some people who were meant to be dead are alive in this for the purpose of the story.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was at King Cross station with Harry and the Weasley's.

"This year is going to be really exciting." Said Ron

"Yes Ron it is. Do you realise that its our NEWTs year?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." Ron said sadly.

The Trio and Ginny chose a compartment and sat down.

"I am really excited for our NEWTs. I have studied really hard." Hermione said.

"Hermione you're the only one who is excited about newts." Ron said.

"Ron our NEWTs is going to be really easy we are just proving what we have learned." Hermione said

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard they're really hard and only a few pass." Ron said not impressed.

"That's tales Ronald!" Hermione said frustrated.

"You two stop arguing!" Ginny yelled.

"My little sister can't tell me what to do!" Ron yelled back.

"All of you be quiet!" Harry yelled.

They all silenced.

* * *

"Albus are you sure Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy do not bond so well." Professor McGonagall said.

"I know Minerva but we need two student's and they are responsible." Professor Dumbledore said wisely.

"I still not keen on this decision Albus." Professor McGonagall said.

"Just trust me Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said.

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked all over the train looking for two students. Then she stopped she had found one. She slowly opened the compartment door.

"Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.

Draco looked up and saw his Professor. Blaise snickered.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked.

"You will not go to your dormitory after the feast you will stay behind," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." Draco replied.

Then she left.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know Blaise I'm not psychic!" Draco responded.

"I was just asking." Blaise said.

McGonagall looked around and saw her other student. And slid open the door.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Don't go to your dormitory after the feast you will stay behind." Professor McGonagall said.

"Ok Professor." Hermione replied.

Then she left.

* * *

"You know I think the schools getting madder every year." Said Ron.

"How?" Hermione said.

"Every year so far we have been in some kind of danger." Ron said.

No one said anything after that.

* * *

Back in Draco's compartment.

"What do you think McGonagall wants from you?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know Blaise will you shut up about it!" Draco said.

"Ok! I'm just wondering." Blaise said.

Pansy was walking past and when she saw Draco she walked back and sat next to him.

"So Draco did you miss me?" Pansy asked battering her eyelashes.

Blaise was just sniggering while Draco looked like he was really fed up.

"Whats wrong Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy I'm going to tell you really carefully. We are over 2 years ago!" Draco said annoyed.

Blaise was looking at Pansy while she burst into tears and ran out of the compartment.

"No need for that mate." Blaise said.

"Blaise would you like it if she always came up to you and wanted to kiss you and hug you?" Draco asked.

"Not really." Said Blaise

"Exactly!" Draco exclaimed.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what i could do better and please keep reading and this is my first story so please go easy on me please.**


	2. Great hall

**Hey Just so you know when i looked at how many people looked at my story i felt so special please keep reading it means a lot to me. ;)**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the feast but first it was the Sorting Ceremony.

"Why do they have to do this every year!"

"Because Ronald it has gone on for generations and I don't think they would just stop it. Plus how else would everybody get sorted into houses?" Hermione asked.

"But its boring Hermione." Ron said ignoring Hermione's question.

"Ronald why do you always have to be like this?" Hermione asked.

"Be like what?" Ron asked.

"You two quiet now." Harry said.

* * *

"Draco look at Mudblood over there." Blaise said.

"Yea she's arguing with Weasel again." Draco said.

"Yea I know that but look at Granger" Blaise said.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"She looks what's the word um... pretty yeah that's it pretty." Blaise said.

"Blaise don't be ridiculous." Draco said.

"Draco look at her closely." Blaise said.

"Yea she has got a little pretty I admit that but..." Draco was cut off by Blaise.

"But what? Draco look at all the guys in this hall they're all looking at Granger." Blaise motioned.

Draco looked around. Blaise was right everyone was looking at her.

* * *

"Erm Hermione." Harry said trying to get Hermione's attention.

"Yeah Harry." Hermione said looking at him.

"All the guys are looking at you." Harry said.

"What?!" Hermione said outraged.

Hermione looked round everyone was looking at her. A few guys winked at her when she looked at them. She blushed. Then her eyes were drawn to the Slytherin Table. Pansy Parkinson was trying to get Draco's attention. But it wasn't working. Then the feast started and everyone looked away and started eating.

_'That was weird'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione's hair was not bushy any more it was just plain curly and her hair was longer because it trailed down her back to her ribs. She didn't think any more of it and just started eating.

* * *

Everyone left but Draco and Hermione standing in front of the Professors table. Professor McGonagall came over to them and showed them a seat. Draco and Hermione looked at each over and sat down.

"What is it Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, you both understand we need two students responsible to be Head Boy and Head Girl so me and Professor Dumbledore thought of you. We know you don't get along well but we hope you will put the past behind you and carry on." Said Professor McGonagall.

Draco and Hermione looked at each over and then at their Professor and nodded.

* * *

"Ok here are your badges and I will lead you the way." Professor McGonagall said giving them the badges and leading them the way.

Time past and they were there

"Ok you two the password is 'Vox Populi' Ok goodnight." Professor McGonagall said.

"Vox Populi?" Draco asked.

The door opened.

* * *

**I know it's a bit weird but keep reading please and review.**


	3. Head boy and Girl and class

**Hi just so you know im just making it up as i go along i would love for some one to review.**

* * *

The first thing they saw was a common room. There was black walls with white furniture. It also had a welcoming fire. They went into the next room and it was a kitchen. The kitchen walls was light blue and had a cream dining table and chairs with the same colour draws, oven, fridge and cupboard. They went up the spiral staircase to find a bathroom. They looked in the bathroom and it was all the shades of blue with a bath half the size of a swimming pool. They then looked at two doors one said 'Hermione Granger' and the other said 'Draco Malfoy'. Hermione and Draco went into the separate rooms.

* * *

Hermione looked around and saw the room was red and gold the colours of Gryffindor.

There was a double size bed and a bookcase. There was also a desk to study on and a night stand. It was perfect. Hermione just lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco looked and saw his room was the colour's of Slytherin green and silver. He also had a double size bed. He had a studying desk and a night stand too. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up and walked down stairs to the common room to find Draco there already.

"Hi Granger." Draco said.

"Why you being so friendly?" Hermione asked.

"Professor M told us to." Draco replied.

Hermione just sat down on the sofa and started reading a book. Hermione felt some one staring at her and looked up to see Draco staring at her.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

"It is just you're..." Draco began.

"I'm what?" Hermione asked.

"...A bit prettier than last year." Draco finished.

Hermione didn't comment.

"You are though." Draco said.

"As if. I would never believe you." Hermione said.

"Did you see all the boys looking at you in the Great Hall?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but..." Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"But what you have changed Granger." Draco said.

There was faint tapping at the window.

"I'll get it." Hermione said.

Hermione got up and gave the owl some bread of the side and got the newspaper. She threw the paper at Draco.

"Ouch Granger." Draco said.

Hermione just smiled and went to her room to get ready for breakfast and then the lessons that day.

* * *

Hermione was walking down to the Great hall and sat down next to Ginny.

"Ok Hermione. How bad was Malfoy this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Annoying." Hermione replied.

"That bad huh. Did he call you a Mudblood like usual?" Ginny asked.

"No he just called me Granger." Hermione answered.

Hermione ate her breakfast and followed Harry and Ron to class.

"See you later Ginny." Hermione said.

"Why do we have to go potions Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know maybe it's for our NEWTs" Hermione answered.

"Ron, Hermione we are going to be late if we don't get there in five minutes." Harry said looking at his watch.

* * *

They entered the room and some boys looked at Hermione and whistled. _'So Malfoy was telling the truth that's a twist' _Hermione thought.

"This year you all know you are having your Newts this year so we are doing extra hard work we don't want any of you to... fail now do we." Professor Snape said.

They got on with the work they had been set and finished it in no time.

Some boys were looking at Hermione including Draco. She looked up and saw them looking at her. Then she just got back on what she was meant to be doing.

'Hi Granger see all the boys looking at you including me?' Hermione looked up that was Draco's voice she looked at him and he just smirked. 'I'm talking inside your head Granger. And I think you have some admirers. On valentines day you will have a load of cards like me.' Hermione frowned at him. Draco kept talking in her head but she just ignored him. She looked up again at Draco and looked annoyed. 'What did I do?'

Hermione finished her work went past Draco's table and said "You didn't do anything wrong I'm just annoyed."

* * *

The school day had ended and Hermione went back to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory's. When she went in the common room she found Draco lying down on the sofa. Hermione just sighed.

"What Granger?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione answered.

"Granger we may have been worst enemies from the start of Hogwarts but I know when something is wrong." Draco said.

"Nothings wrong Malfoy." Hermione said sternly.

"Granger I can tell some-" Draco was cut of by Hermione.

"Malfoy! You don't need to know!" Hermione yelled.

"Wow Granger I can tell you and Weasel-bee have been arguing again." Draco stated.

Hermione didn't say anything this time. Then she just went to her room.

"Where you going?" Draco asked.

"Bed." Hermione said

Then she slammed the door.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it Hermione is a bit annoyed with Draco isn't she. Please review.**


	4. Hogsmead

**Hi this is my 4th chapter so here it is.**

* * *

When Draco came down the stairs he saw Hermione on the sofa.

"Morning Granger." Draco said.

Hermione jumped. Draco just laughed.

"How did I scare you Granger?" Draco asked.

"You didn't I didn't expect you to come down then that's all." Hermione said.

"Really Granger." Draco said and sat next to her. "Look me in the eye and tell me I didn't scare you."

Hermione smiled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy your hair is a mess." Hermione said.

"What!?" Draco said.

Then Hermione laughed as Draco stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Ha ha ha very funny Granger. Now did I scare you or not." Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Granger tell me." Draco said.

"You scared me a bit Malfoy." Hermione confessed.

"See it isn't that hard for you to tell me if I scared you or not." Draco said.

"Shut up." Said Hermione

"Granger what happened yesterday with you and Weasel-bee?" Draco asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"It's because when you get older you care." Draco said.

"You don't care you just want to rub it in my face." Hermione said.

"No I don't." Draco said.

"Yes you do." Hermione said.

"Just tell me Granger." Draco said.

"Me and Ron had another fight." Hermione confessed.

"So you fight all the time." Draco said as if it was nothing new.

"Malfoy. Me and Ron are dating!" Hermione said.

"You shouldn't argue that much if you're dating." Draco said.

"I know but we just do." Hermione said sadly,

"Granger if you're arguing that much you shouldn't be dating him you should date some-one who wouldn't fight with you." Draco said.

"Why do you care so much Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well I just want to know what's going on because you have been acting strange. When did you start dating him?" Draco replied and asked.

"The end of last year." Hermione answered.

"And your still dating? Wow with that much arguing. You must really like him." Draco said.

"Well I don't like him loads." Hermione confessed.

"But you're dating him." Draco said.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione opened the door and it was Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione wanna go to Hogsmead with me?" Ginny asked.

"Ok." Hermione said.

* * *

"So what's going on with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"What nothings going on with him." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be sure." Hermione replied.

"I dunno. I heard you had another fight with Ron what did Malfoy think of that? Probably happy about it." Ginny said.

"Actually he cared for me." Hermione replied.

"He what! Draco Malfoy cared for you?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Yeah. Ginny should we go into The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked.

"Ok 'Mione." Ginny said.

When Hermione and Ginny went into The Three Broomsticks they sat down and saw some Slytherins.

"Oh great." Ginny said.

"What Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherins." Ginny said with disgust.

"What about Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"They're here." Ginny said.

"So," Hermione said.

"Wow Malfoy has really changed you Hermione not all Slytherins are like that. He might of just been being nice to you for just today. Like you are hotter now 'Mione." Ginny said.

"I know not all Slytherins are like that but...did you just say I am hotter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I did." Ginny said.

"How am I hotter?" Hermione asked.

"You just are." Ginny said.

"Ginny how am I hotter?" Hermione asked again.

"It's because you have longer hair and it makes you look prettier." Ginny answered.

"My hair being longer doesn't make me look prettier." Hermione said.

"Yeah it does 'Mione." Ginny said.

They continued talking while time was rushing by.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Its 9:00." Hermione replied.

"It's what!?" Ginny asked.

"9:00." Hermione replied again.

"We better get going." Ginny said.

"Yea Ginny we should get going." Hermione said.

"How do we get back?" Ginny asked.

"We run." Hermione said.

Hermione and Ginny ran back to the castle to avoid getting told off.

* * *

**Ok so they got to go Hogsmead on their own because now they are older so they are trusted to come back and not run off. So what do you think you can tell me in a review.**


	5. Awkwardness

**So here is my 5th chapter wow time goes quick huh any way here it is.**

* * *

The next day Draco came down the stairs like Hermione did the day before and he found Hermione sleeping on the sofa. He moved closer to her observing what she was doing when she was sleeping. He nudged her a bit to wake her up. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw him.

"Morning Granger." Draco said.

"Morning Malfoy. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its 10:00." Draco replied.

Hermione just cuddled up to the pillow she was holding.

"Granger you know you can go back to sleep because its Saturday." Draco told her.

"Malfoy you can't tell me what to do." Hermione said sleepily.

Draco just looked at her.

"What? I was joking Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I know." Draco said.

"Why you looking at me then?" Hermione asked.

"No reason. I gotta go meet Blaise anyway see you later Granger." Draco said.

He rushed through the door. _'What was that about?_' Hermione thought.

* * *

Draco went to the Slytherin dorms and sat on his old bed with his head in his knees.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked.

"I think I may like Granger." Draco answered.

"So you like Granger it isn't that big of a deal loads of other guys like her to and that's just in Slytherin." Blaise said reassuringly.

"It's not like what you think Blaise, Granger has a boyfriend." Draco said.

"What?! Who?" Blaise asked.

"Weasel-bee." Draco answered.

"What!? She deserves a better guy than that." Blaise said.

"Blaise I'm thinking you have a crush on Granger." Draco said.

"What that's nonsense." Blaise said.

"Is it Blaise is it really?" Draco asked.

"Ok I kinda like her like you kinda like her." Blaise said.

"Blaise I think you like her more." Draco said.

"What Draco I like Weaselette." Blaise said.

"What!" Draco said astonished.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah Blaise you said it out loud." Draco answered.

"I'm an idiot." Blaise said.

"Did you only just realise that?" Draco asked.

Blaise threw a pillow at Draco.

"Err oww. I gotta get going Blaise. See you later." Draco said.

"See you later mate." Blaise said.

* * *

**Short chapter this time please review ;)**


	6. Talking

**So chapter 6 :/ wow Pretty cool huh well anyways here it is.**

* * *

Draco was asleep on the sofa like Hermione was the day before. She gently nudged him.

He didn't wake up so she nudged him again this time he woke up.

"Morning Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Morning Granger." Draco said.

He sat up so she could sit down.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"It's ok." Draco said.

"I always thought you would never be nice to me." Hermione said.

"Granger I'm 17 I've grown up." Draco said.

"It feels strange you not picking on me." Hermione said.

"I know it does, but I can't pick on you." Draco said.

"Why can't you pick on me is it because of what Professor McGonagall said?" Hermione asked.

"Well that but also something else." Draco said

"What's that something else?" Hermione asked.

"Its...Nothing." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I'm sure." Draco said

"Malfoy you know you can tell me I wont tell anybody." Hermione said.

"No I can't tell you." Draco said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I just can't." Draco said.

"Ok then Malfoy, you wont tell me." Hermione said

"Your right I wont tell you." Draco said.

"I don't get why you wont tell me." Hermione said.

"Its awkward." Draco said.

"I gotta go meet Ron we are going to Hogsmead." Hermione said.

"Ok Granger." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and left. A few minutes later Blaise knocked on the door. Draco let him in.

"Draco I have just one little question." Blaise said.

"What's the question?" Draco asked.

"Why are you still in your pjs?" Blaise asked.

"It is because I've only been up for at least an hour." Draco said.

"Or..." Blaise said slowly.

"Or what?" Draco asked.

"Your just lazy." Blaise answered.

Draco got a pillow and hit Blaise with it.

"What was that for?" Blaise asked.

"Calling me lazy." Draco answered

"Still no need for that." Blaise said.

Later on...

Hermione came back about 9:00 crying her eyes out. Draco was on the sofa and realised she was crying. He got up and went to her.

"Did you and Weasel-bee have another fight?" Draco asked.

"Yes but it was worse this time." Hermione answered.

"How was it worse?" Draco asked.

"He started shouting at me in public." Hermione replied.

"What kind of shouting?" Draco asked.

"Loud shouting I was crying and telling him to stop but he wouldn't."

Draco walked closer to Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione was crying on his chest. Blaise was still there and was watching Draco hugging Hermione.

"Aww." Blaise said.

Draco and Hermione stopped hugging and looked at Blaise.

"What?" Draco asked.

* * *

**Awkward hug sorry that's all I can do for now im making them go slow ok?**


	7. More awkwardness

**So chapter 7 I have uploaded 4 chapters up to now and this is the 5th one today im spoiling you lot and you don't even review well at least not yet ;) kidding here you go!**

* * *

Blaise left because he felt embarrassed.

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said.

"It's ok. But you shouldn't be crying that much over Weasel." Draco said.

"That boy your calling Weasel is my boyfriend." Hermione said.

"But does he treat you like your his girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"That's only..." Hermione began but Draco cut her off.

"If he really liked you he wouldn't shout at you I bet he's just dating you because you're hot and he wants you to do his homework!" Draco said.

"As if he would only date me for me to do his home...wait did you just call me hot?" Hermione asked.

"Umm no Granger you're hearing things." Draco said.

"No I'm not Malfoy you called me hot. But I'm not hot am I?" Hermione asked.

"Well you are why else do you think loads of boys like you." Draco said.

"But I'm not hot." Hermione said

"Granger go look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Draco said.

Hermione walked over to the mirror and she realised she looked prettier than she thought.

"But I look beautiful." Hermione said.

"Ding ding, ding we have a winner." Draco said.

Hermione looked at Draco weirdly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"That isn't funny." Hermione said.

Draco just rolled his eyes and Hermione sat down.

"Just cause you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be sarcastic all the time like how I'm pretty or 'hot'." Hermione said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic about that. You really are hot." Draco said.

"Yeah right." Hermione said.

"Granger don't make me install a mirror everywhere in your room." Draco said.

"Ok, Malfoy I get it I'm 'pretty'." Hermione said.

Blaise came in exactly when Hermione said that and said. "Yes you are." And winked.

"I thought you liked Weaselette." Draco said.

"Draco...I can like more then one girl at once." Blaise said.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhhh." Blaise said.

"What Blaise is saying he has a crush on Weaselette." Draco said.

"What!?" Hermione asked.

"Draco two words ok get ready for it. SHUT UP!" Blaise shouted at Draco.

"Blaise is just annoyed because I told you are she's your bestie." Draco said.

Hermione was in shock.

"How does Zabini have a crush on Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know why he likes her why don't you ask Blaise." Draco responded.

"Zabini why do you-" Hermione began.

Draco cut them both off and made Blaise go out and Draco just went bed.

* * *

**Awkward moments haven't we all had them. Ok Please review.**


	8. Randomness

**Hey so this is my 8th chapter and it means a lot to me that I have had 194 views in 2 days WOW! Anyway here it is ;)**

* * *

Hermione was just sat on the sofa thinking about what just went on a few minutes ago. She looked at the clock and it said 11:00. She decided to go bed. Meanwhile...

* * *

Draco was in bed thinking about how Blaise almost told Hermione that he had a crush on her when he didn't well not a big one anyway. Draco fell asleep in his thoughts. When he woke up he went downstairs to find Hermione reading a book.

"Your reading a book?" Draco asked.  
Hermione jumped because she didn't realise he came down.

"Don't tell me I scared you again." Draco said.

"You didn't I just jumped." Hermione said.

"Yeah right what you reading?" Draco said.

"None of your business Malfoy." Said Hermione

"That's nice I'm being nicer to you than you are to me." Draco said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I gave you a hug yesterday." Draco said.

Hermione didn't answer.

"See I have been nicer to you than you are to me I only asked you what you reading." Draco said.

"If you must know I'm reading Hogwarts A History." Hermione replied.

"Can I look at it?" Draco asked.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"It's my favourite book." Hermione said.

"You've read every single book in the library you must have another favourite." Said Draco sitting down.

"I have_ not _read _every single book_ in the library." Hermione said.

"Well every time any one goes in the library they see you reading a different book." Draco said.

"They spy on me?!" Hermione asked.

"Not spy they go to study or yes they just go to spy on you. But I don't go to spy on you." Draco said.

"Like I'm going to believe you." Hermione said.

"Why would I spy on you if anyone does spy on you its Weasel." Draco said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I see him behind a bookcase watching you." Draco said.

"So he's a stalker now is he?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't say he was a stalker." Draco said.

"I know what you're like Malfoy." Hermione said.

"What am I like then?" Draco asked.

"Horrible, mean, careless, annoying..." Hermione said.

"Why did you stop? I want to hear more of me being horrible, mean and careless. Is it because I'm hot?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy you're not hot." Hermione said.

"What am I then attractive, cute, handsome?" Draco asked.

"No, no and no." Hermione said.

"I am them Granger ask every other girl in Hogwarts say 'what do you think of Draco Malfoy?' They will say that I'm hot and attractive." Draco said.

"You forgot one that most girls would say." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Annoying." Hermione said.

Draco threw a pillow at Hermione.

"Hahaha that is really nice isn't it Granger." Draco said.

"Glad you think so Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I was joking Granger." Draco said.

"Oh were you really?" Hermione asked.

* * *

**I did a random chapter I decided to write another chapter 'cause I got bored Please, Please Review**


	9. Potions Class

**Ok is any one going to review? Please review even if its 'like it' or 'its good' please just review **I don't want hatred ones I don't mind if you put what I could do better but no hatred please** ;D**

* * *

Hermione went straight to class (Potions). She met Harry on the way there so she walked with him. They entered the class room and Snape once again took 50 points of Gryffindor Hermione and Harry took the spare 2 seats on 1 table.

"Ok...class we...are going...to make...Draught of Living Death." Professor Snape said.

"But Sir we made that in our 6th year of Hogwarts and I won." Harry said.

"Well...we will...have to...see if you...win again...wont we...Potter." Snape said.

Harry didn't answer back because he knew he was going to get more points of Gryffindor. Snape set them off by giving them their ingredients for a change and told them to start. Harry and Hermione were doing well as Harry already knew what to do for the test and Hermione being the brightest Witch of her age. Seamus and Neville weren't doing so well because they were adding the things twice because they didn't look at what each over was doing. Eventually everyone was concentrating then suddenly **BANG**. Everyone looked at Seamus when they heard the bang as well as jumping.

"Mr Finnigan...have you not...learnt to...not blow...up things...or set things...on fire?" Snape asked.

"Sir it isn't my fault it just happens." Seamus replied.

"Things happen...for a reason. Everyone...else carry...on while I...talk to Mr...Finnigan."

"What do I do Sir?" Neville asked.

"You stay there I'm going to talk to you to Longbottom."

Hermione and Harry carried on with their potion but everyone else was still looking at Seamus and Neville. Harry and Hermione were further ahead than the others because of the bang. They were that ahead they were almost finished. Neville and Seamus had to start over because of their potion exploding, so they were really behind. It was only a matter of time when the lesson was almost over so Snape checked the potions and it turned out that Neville and Seamus made a marvelous recovery because they come 3rd, Draco and Blaise came 2nd and Hermione and Harry came 1st. Snape gave 1st place 200 points to that house 2nd 100 points and 3rd 50 points.

* * *

**So what do you think I know short chapter please tell me what you think in a review. **


	10. Qudditch Match

**WOW! Chapter 10 wow it seems only 2 days ago when I posted my 1st chapter oh wait it was 2 days ago. Here it is.**

* * *

All of Gryffindor was really happy Hermione, Harry, Neville and Seamus had earned 250 points for Gryffindor in potions yesterday. They usually lose points in potions but this time they earned them that was a shock! But it was more of a battle today it was Slytherin v Gryffindor in a Quidditch Match. Both teams had been practicing every day when they could even if it was in free periods. But the Seekers had been practicing more Draco Malfoy for Slytherin and Harry Potter for Gryffindor. Usually Gryffindor always win because of Harry having his father being a Seeker too _(chaser in the books)_ but Draco's father wasn't a Seeker but Draco could fly fast sometimes even faster than Harry. Everyone was excited to see who won as always bets were going on but because Fred and George left school Dean Thomas was doing the betting. No body knew who would win. No one knew what was going to happen but they knew it was going to be a tough game.

* * *

Both teams were getting ready for the match they made sure the brooms would fly and everything was in order. Harry was up for it he always got hurt in Quidditch, well most of the time anyway but he was still ready for anything that came to him. Ginny had previously played in matches so she knew what she was doing. Draco was ready to the only time he got hurt in a Quidditch was 2nd year where he fell of his broom and landed in a place that would hurt. Blaise was ready to he had only played 1 match in all the games so he was new to the team but like everybody else ready.

* * *

Both teams got where they needed to be and then the match began. Harry and Draco were looking to find the Snitch but they couldn't see it. The teams kept up their guard and only a few hoops was scored the score was 120 to Gryffindor and 110 to Slytherin so that meant the score was close both teams needed to up their game either though they are high scores. The teams kept battling it out and was getting more confident throughout the game. While Harry was watching both teams Draco saw the Snitch so he rushed off to get it. When Harry noticed where Draco was going he noticed the Snitch so went after him. Harry and Draco were racing each over to get the Snitch and it was a rough battle. Harry got a bit ahead but then Draco went as fast as he could go it was like it was something really important like whoever loses dies only a few people noticed them racing and couldn't keep their eyes of them. The match kept going on and all of the chasers had scored a hoop. Most of the team members lost concentration because their eyes got drawn to Draco and Harry battling it out. They were both neck and neck. But then everyone was watching them. Harry lost concentration because he didn't like that many people looking at him but Draco kept trying to catch the Snitch because he didn't notice anything but the Snitch and only just managed to catch it everyone was amazed and especially Slytherin it had been forever since Slytherin won a match against Gryffindor. Draco flew to the ground and was getting loads of praise. While Harry felt disappointed in himself he had never lost a match ever like maybe he did against over teams but he fainted in 3rd year but he never lost a match to Slytherin.

* * *

**So that was my first time writing a Quidditch match please tell me what you think I know there isn't a lot of Dramione but I have to make them friends first ;) I'll update as quick as I can and I know it is a short chapter.**


	11. Crying, Stupidness and Laughing

**_Ok I'm on chapter 11 yay as you know I update quick some days I might not update as quick. Ok so I have said on every chapter please review and No one has reviewed yet so I'm going to say it clearly there is a box at the bottom of this page it says Review click that and type in a comment and click review and there it's reviewed so I'm saying Review! xx_**

* * *

Harry didn't talk to anyone after the match was over he felt like he let everyone down. He felt upset he didn't catch the Snitch it was the first match that Harry had played in that he didn't win against Slytherin. Everybody tried to tell Harry that it was ok it was only a game but to Harry it wasn't a game he felt ashamed he let himself down, everyone who voted for Gryffindor had lost money. He felt so upset he started crying and saying he had let everybody down. Hermione looked at Harry crying but then looked at Draco who was talking with his friends. She went over to Draco and dragged him by his wrist into a broom cupboard. But unfortunately Ron saw her.

"Wow Granger, I knew girls were attracted to me but I didn't know you were." Draco said cheekily.

"What?! I'm not attracted to you! I'm here because Harry is crying his eyes out." Hermione said.

"So?" Draco said not seeing the point.

"So you need to say stuff to comfort him." Hermione said.

"That wont work he wont listen to me." Draco said.

"He didn't listen to us so you have to tell him." Hermione said.

"Ok Granger if it means that much to you." Draco said.

Draco and Hermione went to Harry.

"Ok Potter I'm sure you will catch the Snitch next time it wasn't your fault that you didn't catch it." Draco said.

"But my team was counting on me." Harry said.

"My..." Hermione cut Draco off. "Harry it isn't winning its trying you tried. That's all we can ask for it doesn't matter if we didn't win."

"I feel like I let everybody down though." Harry said.

"You didn't Harry you didn't let anybody down." Hermione said.

"I feel like I did though." Harry said.

"Potter you didn't let any one down and Granger can I go now?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy no." Hermione responded.

"Aww you are not nice to me at all. All I did was call you a Mudblood in 2nd and 3rd year." Draco said.

"Your aunt put Mudblood on my arm." Hermione said.

"That wasn't my fault." Draco said.

"You could of stopped her." Hermione said.

"How? My aunt is mental." Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said to Draco getting annoyed.

"What the heck?" Draco asked.

Harry started laughing at Hermione and Draco's stupid argument.

"There Potter is laughing can I go now?" Draco said.

"No Malfoy you're stayi-...Did you just say Harry was laughing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Draco pointed at Harry and Hermione looked.

"Harry why you laughing?" Hermione asked.

"It's because of you and Malfoy having a stupid argument over nothing."

* * *

**I know short again I'm sorry And I know not a good chapter just please keep reading.**


	12. Arguments and chaos

_**Ok so this is my 12th chapter as you know already. My unlucky number is 12 but it might change if you read. Oh and another thing please review.**_

* * *

Harry felt better so started to talk again. Draco was still there because Hermione wouldn't let him leave yet.

"But why can't I go Granger I'm not a Death-Eater." Draco said.

Hermione pointed at Draco's arm.

"Well I'm an ex-Death-Eater." Draco said.

"It's not because of that Malfoy remember McGonagall said we had to stay together and share time together." Hermione said.

"Granger we are not Boyfriend and Girlfriend we barely are even friends." Draco said.

"I don't care Malfoy." Hermione said.

"That's it I'm going I don't care what McGonagall said I'm not staying with you I won a match, I caught a Snitch I need to speak with some of my friends." Draco said.

"Fine go." Hermione said.

"Finally." Draco got up and left and started talking to Blaise.

* * *

It was late and only Hermione and Ron were in the room.

"How could you!" Ron said.

"How could I what?" Hermione asked.

"Be talking with Ferret he's the enemy." Ron said.

"Me and him have to talk and maybe become friends because the war is over. He is an ex-Death-Eater he isn't still one." Hermione said.

"Still, I saw what you did." Ron said.

"Saw what I didn't do anything." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah. You dragged him into a broom cupboard and I bet you enjoyed that didn't you." Ron said.

"Ron what are you talking about? I was talking to him thats all it isn't like we kissed." Hermione said.

"Yeah but I bet he was going to." Ron said.

"Ron nothing is going on between me and Malfoy." Hermione said getting frustrated now.

"How do I know if you're lying or not. You shouldn't be even talking to him or anything like that." Ron said.

"The only thing we have done is hug." Hermione said.

"You hugged!?" Ron asked.

"Yes I was crying so he hugged me." Hermione said.

"There is still no order to hug him!" Ron said.

"It isn't a crime to hug someone." Hermione said.

"It is if its him." Ron said.

"What?! Ron you get to talk to anyone, hug, chat, study and I can't even talk or hug someone without you shouting at me!" Hermione yelled.

Ron fell silent and Hermione went to the doorway of Head boy and Girl.

* * *

"Password?" The doorway asked.

"Vox populi." Hermione answered.

The door opened. Draco was there with most of his friends.

"Whats going on Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Erm I invited some friends here." Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I caught the Snitch and Slytherin won I need to celebrate." Draco answered.

"Why not somewhere else?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Have you had another argument with Weasel?" Draco asked.

"Erm...Yeah." Hermione said

"Boys you can go let me talk to Granger in peace." Draco said.

Draco's friends left and it left just Hermione and Draco. He made sure everyone was gone before he spoke again.

"What was the argument about?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you." Hermione replied.

"Granger you can tell me." Draco said.

"Fine it was about you." Hermione said.

"Me? Weasel and you had an argument because of me?" Draco asked.

"Yes he saw me grab you by the wrist and take you into the broom cupboard." Hermione answered.

"He saw that?" Draco asked.

"Yes but I think you're right. I think he is spying on me." Hermione said.

"We only talked." Draco said.

"That's what I told him he wouldn't believe me." Hermione said.

"What did he think happened?" Draco asked.

"That we kissed." Hermione answered.

"Wow! Hold on Granger why would we kiss in a broom cupboard?" Draco asked.

"I don't know that's what Ron thought." Hermione said.

"I think Weasel is overprotective." Draco said.

"You think? He is. When ever I even talk to a boy he has a go at me." Hermione said.

"That's messed up." Draco said.

"You don't say?" Hermione said as a statement.

"Ok so he's overprotective he doesn't let you talk to any over guys and if you do he has a go at you. Why don't you just dump him?" Draco asked.

"I don't know one day he's alright the next day he isn't. Anyway im going bed." Hermione said.

"Ok Granger but you know I'm always here." Draco said.

* * *

_**So what do think is it good? I hope it is. Review? ;)**_


	13. Arguments

_**Wow chapter 13 most of the time people's unlucky number not for me mine is 12 because my dog died on the 12/12/10. ;( It's ok here you go.**_

* * *

Draco was thinking about the conversation him and Hermione had, had 1 hour ago._ 'Weasel had an argument with Granger about her dragging me in the broom cupboard. Weasel took it seriously like me and Granger are going out. Weasel always has an argument with Granger when she talks to another guy. Weasel has a bad temper, overprotective, hates me, always is spying or gets someone else to spy on her for him. I think that is cheek spying on his own girlfriend he shouldn't care if she speaks to another guy it isn't she's cheating on him. But he gets to talk to girls, hug girls, study with girls and Granger can't even hug me or anyone else without_ _being in an argument with Weasel. Seems pretty wrong to me_.' Draco fell asleep in his thoughts. He woke up the next morning but Hermione wasn't there so he went to the Great Hall.

* * *

He saw Hermione and Ron but didn't say anything when Ron looked at him evilly.

"What did you do to Weasel?" Asked Blaise.

"Nothing. Granger pulled me into a broom cupboard last night and he thought something happened when nothing did." Draco said.

"Overprotective?" Blaise asked.

"Definitely." Draco answered.

"So what's going on with him and Granger?" Blaise asked.

"She told me that they always argue when she talks to another guy and he gets to speak to other girls though." Draco answered.

"That isn't fair on Granger." Blaise said.

"I know right he's always horrible to her Weasel has changed." Draco said.

Pansy came from behind Draco and hugged him.

"Pansy get off me and leave me alone." Draco said.

"Why? I love you Drakie." Pansy said.

"My name isn't 'Drakie' its Draco and stop calling me that." Draco said sternly.

"Your just cranky because you have to share rooms with Mudblood." Pansy said.

"Don't call her a Mudblood Pansy." Draco said.

"But Drakie you called her a Mudblood in 2nd and 3rd year." Pansy said.

"And then she punched me." Draco said.

"She punched you. How many times did you take a bath after it Drakie?" Pansy asked.

"Once and don't call me Drakie or I will get Granger to punch you!" Draco said frustrated.

Blaise was amused with the conversation and was just looking at Draco and Pansy.

"This is really funny." Blaise said.

"Blaise you know when I'm having a argument you have to be quiet." Draco said.

"You're not the boss of me Draco." Blaise said.

"Your right I'm not so just be quiet for now." Draco said.

Draco and Pansy kept arguing while Blaise was still amused.

"Ok I've had enough I'm leaving." Draco said.

"But Drakie." Pansy said.

"How many times have I told you? Don't call me Drakie!" Draco said and got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_**Random chapter again I like writing arguments so review please. xx**_


	14. A Bet

**_So this is my 14th chapter happy reading xx_**

* * *

Draco went back to the Slytherin common room and Pansy followed him.

"Pansy leave me alone." Draco said.

"But I love you Drakie." Pansy said still following.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Drakie it annoys me!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry Drakie." Pansy said annoying Draco more.

"That's it I'm going somewhere you can't find me." Draco said.

"But Drakie..." Pansy began.

Draco left and Pansy started crying like she did on the train.

* * *

Hermione was in the Library like she usually is and was reading a book. She looked up and saw Draco put his book down on the same table as her and sat with her.

"I thought you were with Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said.

"Well she kept calling me Drakie so I left." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Poor Parkinson." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her stubbornly.

"What I was joking." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes Malfoy." Hermione answered.

"Sorry I'm stressed out from Pansy." Draco said.

"It's ok." Hermione said with a smile.

"How did Weasel cope with your argument straightening out?" Draco asked.

"He's still moody and it's really annoying." Hermione replied.

"That's what us boys are like annoying, horrible, mean..." Draco said.

"Don't tease about what I said about you." Hermione said.

"How can't I?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you not say anything mean or tease me for the next 24 hours?" Hermione asked.

"If I win?" Draco asked.

"I will give you my dessert every day for a month." Hermione said.

"And if I lose?" Draco asked.

"You will have to never leave my side." Hermione answered.

"Ok then Granger. Deal." Draco said.

* * *

**_Ok so you know my next chapter is going to be completely different to this chapter. ) xx_**


	15. Secret Chapter

_**This chapter is going to be different so read to find out what happens. **Dramione soon****_

* * *

Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room previously that day with Ginny and she noticed she forgot one of her books so she went back to get it. But what Hermione didn't expect was her boyfriend kissing Lavender Brown. Hermione froze and waited a few seconds but they kept kissing. Hermione got really upset and ran out the door. She rushed to the Head boy and Girl Common room crying her eyes out.

* * *

Hermione lay on the sofa holding a pillow and crying into it. Ron had been cheating on her the whole time and she couldn't even hug Draco without Ron having a go at her when he was kissing Lavender Brown. He hadn't even kissed Hermione yet. Taking it slow he said to her yeah he's taking it real slow with Hermione but not with Lavender Brown. He's defiantly not taking it slow with her. Ron is taking it slow with his girlfriend but when it comes to Lavender Brown he's going fast. Hermione was more disgusted because Lavender Brown was in heR dormitory when she wasn't Head Girl. Hermione was really crying into her pillow now all them times they had spent with Ron. She knew him for years. How could he do this to her? She was one of his best friends. And according to Draco Malfoy she was pretty and hot. Lavender Brown was one of her greatest friends how could she do this to her nevermind Ron as well. Hermione kept crying into her pillow.

Draco came in the Common Room and saw Hermione crying more than normal. So he dropped his bags and went over to her.

"What happened?"

"I went to the Gryffindor Common Room to get my book and I found Ron and Lavender Brown kissing."

"Kissing?"

"Yeah."

"I thought he was dating you."

"He still is."

"So he was cheating on you?"

Hermione started crying again and Draco sat down next to her because she moved over and he hugged her. She was crying in his chest like she did whenever her and Ron got into a fight.

"I stood there for a few seconds but he carried on kissing her."

"How many seconds?"

"I don't know about 5 but they were kissing when I went in."

Hermione and Draco kept hugging but then Ron came in and saw them hugging.

"What the hell is going on!"

"I'm hugging her Weasel-bee what do you think."

"Hermione how dare you hug him I've told you he's the enemy."

"So I can't hug him but you can kiss Lavender Brown?"

"What you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you kissing Lavender in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"It was a dare."

"No one else was there."

"Weasel you have been cheating on her behind her back."

"That's stupid."

"Why do you always have people spying on me then."

"I didn't tell them to spy on you they did that themselves."

"Or Ronald is it because you didn't want me catching you and Lavender kissing."

"No that's ridiculous."

"Makes good sense to me Weasel."

"I don't care if that's the reason or not Ron were through."

Ron looked shocked and left the room.

* * *

_**So Ron isn't going out with Hermione anymore that means I will get Dramione soon. Promise xx**_


	16. Are you ok?

_**This is my 16th chapter wow so anyways here it is... xx **_

* * *

Draco and Hermione were in the Head boy and girls common room.

"Are you ok over that break up it was quiet sudden."

"Yeah im fine he was cheating on me anyway so I don't mind."

"But you're not crying now and you usually always cry."

"Malfoy he was cheating on me."

"I know but I can't believe he thought you were cheating on him with me."

"I know what did he think of me?"

"Whats that ment to mean?"

"Oops sorry Malfoy I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry Granger I know what you mean."

Draco and Hermione kept chatting and then there was a knock at the door. It was Ginny and Harry.

"Hey 'Mione heard about the break up with you and my bro. You ok?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"Why did you break up?"

"Harry I dumped him he was kissing Lavender Brown."

"What!?" Ginny and Harry said chorused.

"I went to get my book because I left it when I was with you Ginny. I walked in and they were kissing."

"For how long?"

"I don't know 5-8 seconds."

"Why would my brother be that mean he didn't ever kiss you did he."

"Nope."

"So let me get this straight you walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron and Lavender are kissing?"

"Yeah Harry."

"I'm here to you know."

"Malfoy were not talking to you."

"Why Weaselette?"

"Because you are mean to all of us."

"I'm not mean to Granger."

"You're mean to every one else."

"I'm not that mean back me up Granger."

"Why?"

"Because I've been there for you every time you and Weasel had an argument."

Blaise came in the room.

"Hey everyone."

"Zabini how did you get in."

"Draco told me the password."

"Malfoy!"

"What? You told Potter and Weaselette."

"Ok we'll call it even then and I'm going bed."

"Ok Granger."

"Night Hermione."

"Night guys."

Hermione went bed and Harry, Ginny, Draco and Blaise stayed until really late at night.

* * *

_**Hi ppl what do you think. I didn't have an idea for this chapter so it came out of my mind. **Review please****_


	17. Great Hall - Breakfast

**_Hey ppl so I realised when I didn't update Saturday and Friday my number of views dropped :o So here you go. _**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were the only ones in the Great Hall. They had been chatting for ages waiting for breakfast to come. They were waiting ages they had been there since 6:00. It was 10:00 now.

"When will breakfast be served. It's been ages."

"Ginny it hasn't been that long."

"Hermione it's 10:00 now we have been here since 6:00 and I don't think the Professors are going to come I'm going."

"Ok Ginny."

Ginny was about to leave but the Professors came in at that moment with a stampede of people. Hermione and Ginny stayed put and didn't move when the stampede of people came.

Everyone started to sit down and were waiting for breakfast.

"What was the biggest stampede ever."

"I know we were waiting for breakfast for hours and now it's here everyone comes."

"Ginny it's not that bad."

"Hermione half of the food is gone."

"What!?"

Hermione looked at the food on the table and there was some but not a lot.

"We should start eating."

"I think your right."

* * *

On the Slytherin table. Pansy was bothering Draco again.

"So was it bad hugging Granger Drakie?"

"I've told you 1000 times don't call me Drakie."

"But Drakie was it bad."

"Oh my Pansy shut up."

"But Drakie tell me did you hate her hugging you."

"Fine I don't mind her hugging me. And another thing."

"Whats that?"

"If you call me Drakie one more time I'm going to struggle not to kill you."

Pansy moved a few spaces away from Draco.

"Well you have a thing with girls."

"Yeah girls that's not her."

"Oh come on Draco she's not that annoying."

"Spend a whole day with her and then tell me if she isn't annoying."

"I pass."

"Why do you pass?"

"Because I don't want to spend a whole day with her that's torture!"

"It's not that bad. Well it's pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"When I'm with her I really want to hit her."

"And when your with Granger?"

"Why do you want to know that."

"Just asking so how do you feel about her."

"I realised she isn't as bad as we used to treat her shes nice, honest, pretty."

"Don't forget attractive."

"Blaise I thought you liked Weaselette."

"I do but I still thing Granger is attractive."

"Why do you like Weaselette?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Drakie I decided to forgive you."

"Pansy don't make me hit you."

* * *

At the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny were chatting but once in a while Hermione turned round and saw Ron looking at her evilly. Ron was sat next to Lavender and she just wanted to kiss him all the time so he kissed her to try to make Hermione jealous.

"Ron keeps giving you evil looks."

"Yeah."

"So who do you like more all the years of Hogwarts Malfoy or Ron."

"Ginny why Malfoy?"

"Because I want to hear what you will say."

"Fine Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Because Malfoy was only mean to me because his father is a Death-Eater and he didn't have a choice."

"Why not Ron?"

"Because either though we were friends as kids he didn't have to cheat on me."

"What does Lavender think about him cheating on you?"

"I don't know I think she knew the whole time."

"Do you like Malfoy."

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Why did you ask that."

"Because I think Malfoy might like you."

"What?"

"Every boy with sense likes you so I think he has sense so I think he likes you."

"I know who likes you Ginny."

"Who tell me."

"Blaise Zabini."

"What the hell!"

"It's true."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah one day I heard Blaise and Draco talking about him liking you."

* * *

Hermione went back to the Head boy and girls common room and saw Draco looking really stressed out on the sofa.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"Whats wrong?"

"Pansy is whats wrong she wont leave me alone and keeps calling me Drakie."

"Drakie? Why Drakie?" And why wont she leave you alone?"

"First I don't know why she calls me Drakie and second she thinks were still dating."

"That's awkward do you need a hug."

"Ok then."

They hugged for a minute and let go.

"How many times have you told her to leave you alone?"

"More than 20."

"Have you asked any one else to tell her to leave you alone."

"No but will you do it for me Granger."

"Why me?"

"Maybe it will shut her up. Please Granger."

"I'll try."

* * *

Hermione went to find Pansy and saw her."

"Parkinson can we talk."

"Ok but make it quick I don't want to be with you for long."

"Ok it's about Draco Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"He really wants you to leave him alone."

"No he doesn't you just want me out of the way so you can be with him."

"What?! No I don't he was on the sofa looking stressed and he told me to tell you to leave him alone."

"Yeah but why would I listen to a little Mudblood like you?"

Hermione felt like she was going to cry but Draco came from behind her.

"Why are you calling her a Mudblood Pansy?"

"Because that's what she is. She's a filthy little Mudblood."

"Pansy you call her a Mudblood one more time I'm going to use this wand and hex you."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

Pansy ran off. Draco looked at Hermione who was faint crying.

"Are you ok Granger."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Follow me and help me."

"Because I know whats Pansy is like and hopefully she wont bother me again."

Draco and Hermione hugged again.

"Malfoy you can call me Hermione."

"Ok and you can call me Draco."

"Ok Draco."

"It sounds weird doesn't it Hermione."

"Yep let's go we might be late for class."

They left for class.

* * *

**_So what do you think Sorry I didn't update in 2 days but my views massively dropped. So here it is and one other thing Please review. xx_**


	18. Who likes who

_**Hi So... update from last chapters ** **__**Hermione is pretty and hot. Hermione and Ron together. Ron kissed Lavender so Ron and Hermione Broke up. Hermione and Draco on first name basis**__**** And that's it. So here you go. =**_**) Oh and**

**P**

**L **

**E **

**A **

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

Draco and Hermione went back to the dorm. They stayed in silence for a while. Hermione was still wondering why Draco backed her up he was the first one to call her a Mudblood. It just doesn't make sense. Hermione thought Draco only liked her because she had gotten prettier. She should ask Blaise but would he tell her the truth. She thought for a while and decided. She was going to ask Blaise. Hermione got up to go to the door.

"Where you going?"

"To find... Ginny."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Draco watched her leave.

* * *

Hermione went to the Slytherin common room. But she didn't want to go in because everyone would want to know why she was there she had Blaise's number so she rang him. She told him to meet her at the Library because it was the most private place there. They met at the Library.

"Whats this about Granger."

"Ok this is going to be a weird question but why does Draco like me."

"In what way?"

"Friend way."

"Whoa you two are friends."

"Not really but were on a first name basis."

"Ok I think he feels sorry for you."

"About what?"

"Everyone being mean to you last year and being really nice this year and all the boys wanting to be your boyfriend."

"Why does he care?"

"Granger you should be asking him not me."

"But I'll get embarrassed if I talk to him."

"Why would you get embarrassed Granger?"

"Because maybe I like Draco just a little bit."

"So you _like_ him."

"Not a lot I just feel protected when I'm with him."

"You're very honest Granger."

"Hey I do though I feel protected when I'm with Draco."

"Why do you like him Granger."

"I just told you I feel protected with him."

"Other than that."

"Are you trying to make me tell you he's cute, attractive, handsome?"

"Yeah so you like him what about me."

"Zabini I'm going I can't be bothered with you."

"But Granger."

Hermione left to think about what Blaise said and plus she didn't want to tell Blaise anything else.

* * *

**_I know it's a weird chapter but please review._**


	19. Embarrassed

**_So this is out 19th chapter interesting. I do read reviews and thanks to iXheartXdracoXmalfoy Ppl check out her stories as well as mine.. and if you review nice things I will give you a shout out to. _**

* * *

Hermione was still thinking about what Blaise had said to her. She went back to the Head boy and girl Common Room. Draco was there.

"That was quick."

"I only wanted to talk to Ginny."

Draco showed her his phone.

"Ever heard of a phone. It's an amazing object that you can talk to people on without going anywhere."

"I know what a phone is. I don't know where my phone is though."

Draco showed her, her own phone.

"You know whats weird Hermione I rang Weaselette on you phone and she said that you weren't there."

"Errm."

"You weren't going to see Weaselette were you. You were going to see someone else."

"What?"

"Who did you see Hermione."

"Errm I saw Zabini."

"Don't tell me you're going out with him now."

"What!? No I would never date Zabini."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes because I would never date Zabini because I kinda like you!"

Draco raised his eyebrows when he heard Hermione.

"What?"

"Errr I didn't mean to say that."

"You kinda like me?"

"Kinda."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm with you I feel safe and protected."

"How do you feel safe and protected with me?"

"Because you always back me up and stand up for me."

"So you like me so why did you talk to Blaise."

"It's hard to explain."

"I have time Hermione."

"But I don't want to tell you."

"Hermione!"

"Ok. So I went to Zabini because I wanted to know why you liked me as a friend. Not like, like but just like me. I asked him because I felt to embarrassed to ask you myself."

"So that's why you asked Zabini. But Hermione you could have just asked me I wouldn't have done anything."

"It wasn't you doing anything it was the embarrassment because as I accidentally told you I kinda like you."

Hermione felt so embarrassed she felt herself going pink.

"Hermione I don't think you kinda like me you have gone pink so I think you like me a lot."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Draco. I'm going bed."

"Ok night Hermione.

* * *

Hermione went in her room and changed into her Pjs. She got in bed thinking how she told Draco she liked him. Hermione felt like an idiot. She felt the stupidest she had ever felt in her life. All because of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**So what do ya think? tell me in a review maybe?"**_


	20. Embarrassed and annoying

_**So as I said on my last chapter I'm going to give shout outs to people who give nice comments and if you're confused just review and I'll send you a private message explaining or if people don't get the same thing I'll tell you in the authors note.**_

* * *

Hermione was still sat in bed still thinking about what went on just then. The same thing kept repeating in her mind 'I told Draco I like him'. It was embarrassing Hermione so much she needed to get a drink. She looked at the clock 12:00. She decided to get up and go to the mini kitchen.

* * *

She went down stairs and Draco wasn't there so she went to the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water which was in the fridge. She was about to go back up but Draco was there.

"Are you trying to hide from me?"

"Huh. No."

"Are you sure because you looked around before you made yourself a drink of water."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah Hermione now tell me what's up."

"I feel embarrassed from telling you I like you."

"Hermione everyone slipped up. But I never thought you would like me."

"I told you I feel protected when I'm with you and forget it I'm going to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories."

"But Lavender Brown is in the same room as you."

"I'll manage."

Hermione got up and left. Draco looked at the glass of water on the side and just put it in the fridge and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione went to the Gryffindor portrait. "Password." Hermione thought of the password because she knew all the passwords so she made sure it was the right one.

"Aperuerit ostium"

The door opened and showed the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

Hermione looked around no one was there. Nothing was different to the Gryffindor Common room except there being Quidditch things everywhere. Hermione knew she couldn't sleep in the girls rooms because Lavender would be there and she couldn't sleep in the boys because of Ron. So the only solution is her sleeping on the sofa. Hermione took a blanket from one of the draws and got a pillow. She placed the pillow on the sofa and lay down. She got the blanket wrapped around her and fell asleep in no time.

"What the hell is she doing here!"

Hermione awoke with Ron's shouting.

"What?" Said Hermione queitly.

"Ron don't have a go at her we all know she's got hotter."

"Shut up Seamus."

"It's true though."

Hermione just lay there still tired. Lavender ran down stairs wondering what Ron yelled about.

"Whats wrong Won-Won?"

"She's here that's what's wrong."

"Whats Hermione Granger doing here."

Ginny ran down.

"I heard Lavender say my besties name."

"Hey Ginny."

"Oh hi Hermione."

"So whats happening."

"Ron's angry because I'm here."

"Ron it's good shes here."

"How?"

"'Cause she's my bestie."

"Forget it I'm going."

"But Hermione."

"Ginny you can come to."

"Yay see you, you lot."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione was walking back to the Head boy and girl Common room.

"So Ron waked you up by shouting."

"Yeah."

"Why were you in the Gryffindor Common room anyway?"

"I got embarrassed talking to Draco."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait you talked to Malfoy and you're on a first name basis."

"Yeah. He wanted to know why I talked to Zabini yesterday."

"Why did you?"

"So I knew why Draco likes me as a friend."

"So how were you embarrassed by Malfoy?"

"I told Draco I like him."

"Like who Zabini or Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"Were you joking?"

"No I got so embarrassed I went to bed to get out of it but then I went to the Gryffindor Common room."

Hermione and Ginny reached the door.

"Vox Populi."

* * *

They went inside and Hermione saw Draco on the sofa.

"Did you sleep well."

"I did until Ron woke me up."

"Weasel woke you up?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the sofa."

"Why didn't you just come back?"

"I fell asleep."

"And why is Weaselette here."

"She wanted to come."

"Talking about me I'm going."

"Bye Ginny."

Ginny left and it just left Hermione and Draco. Hermione sat next to Draco.

"I could tell you got really embarrassed last night."

"Could you?"

"Yeah. You seemed tense and you kept going pink."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

Draco smoothly but his arms around Hermione into a hug so she hugged him back.

"See you're going pink again."

"I can't help it if I have a crush on you."

"You just admitted you have a crush on me."

"Draco! Your tricking me aren't you."

Hermione and Draco just kept hugging and talking for about 30 minutes.

* * *

**_So how did I do I'm sorry I was thinking about putting a kiss in but I need to build them up so a hug is all I can do right now and I have some translating the password 'Aperuerit ostium' for Gryffindor means 'Open the door' in latin. There I'm teaching you._**


	21. Christmas Ball Plan

_**Hi I've read the reviews and thank's to graciegoose97 and ixheartxdracoxmalfoy for reviewing on one of the reviews they didn't have an account so I can't really thank them with their name but thanks anyway for pointing out when I have 2+ people having a conversation it's hard to follow so if it is a confusing bit where you don't know who's talking I'll put their name beside it like imagine Blaise was talking I would put 'Said Blaise' but better than that. Please review and keep reading. xx**_

* * *

Hermione and Draco just kept talking now they stopped hugging because it felt strange. It was at that moment they heard someone knock at the passage. Hermione clicked her fingers and the door opened. A first year was stood there. She had long black hair in plaits and she was wearing a Gryffindor cloak so you could tell she was a Gryffindor. Unless she was in decise which wasn't very likely.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

The young girl took a few moments to reply. "Scarlett."

"Why you here?" Said Draco.

"I'm here because Professor McGonagall told me to get you two to meet her in her office."

Hermione replied back. "Ok we'll go straight away."

Scarlett left and Draco and Hermione were still sitting down. They decided to go because Professor McGonagall got really angry if you were late for lessons so they guessed this wouldn't be any different.

* * *

Hermione was wondering what this was going to be about, while they were walking. When they got there they knew there would be a password but they didn't know what it was. But luckily McGonagall came behind them.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy come into my office with me and don't worry you're not in trouble."

They walked in and sat down.

"So as Head boy and girl you two will be preparing the Christmas Ball. It won't be like the Yule Ball where everyone where's their best clothes but it will be fun."

"So Professor it's not a ball but it's fun so isn't that a disco?"

"Yes Mister Malfoy but were calling it a Christmas Ball."

"Why not Christmas Disco."

"Mister Malfoy it's a Christmas Ball end of conversation."

They kept talking about the ball for a while and then it was time for bed but not for Head boy and girl or Prefects.

Draco and Hermione were making sure everyone was in bed except Prefects and went back to the common room.

* * *

_**Sorry it isn't much but I had to do homework. Boring... So how did I do I know tell me in a Review remember I shout out to ppl when they review nice things..**_


	22. Planning

_**Hi I have had over 3,200 views in 1 month and remember I shout out to people who have reviewed but no one has reviewed since I last shouted out so I can't shout out to people if they haven't reviewed.**_

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat down on the sofa.

"So Draco we have to decide on a date what date should we do it?"

"Do what?"

"The Christmas Ball."

"Oh I don't know what date's but I know that we need to do it where everyone is here at Hogwarts and not been doing lessons that day."

"So 19th-23rd."

"I think we should go for 21st."

"Why the 21st?"

"Everyone will be able to make it."

Hermione got a pad and pen and wrote 'Date: 21st December' on it.

"Why you writing with that and what is it?"

"It's a pen and a pad it's what we use in the muggle world."

"Ok?"

"So what colours."

"Wow what do you think. Christmas colours."

"Draco I'm not stupid what kind of Christmas colours."

"Well we should relate it to Hogwarts so I say blue for Ravenclaw, red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin and yellow/gold for Hufflepuff."

"Draco that's a great idea it relates to Hogwarts and Christmas."

"Well I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you was."

"You said it in an amazed tone."

"Yes because it was a good idea."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hermione kept writing notes on her pad.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we planning now when it's early October."

"It isn't October it's the end of November."

"I know I was just testing you."

"Are you sure Draco?"

"Yes."

"So we've done date and colour. What about time."

"Why am I thinking of everything?"

"Because I'm writing it down. So what time?"

"I don't know 7 ish."

"Till what."

"1:00 but 1st, 2nd and 3rd years have to leave at 11:00."

Hermione wrote all this down. They kept talking about decorations, music, bands/singers and other stuff about the Christmas Ball.

"I think that's enough planning."

"You think Hermione? I was saying everything."

"Draco someone had to write it down."

"Ok then." Said Draco rolling his eyes.

Hermione got a pillow that was beside her and hit him with it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry!"

Hermione hit him again with the pillow.

"What was that for? I said I was sorry!"

"For being sarcastic."

Draco got a pillow to and had a pillow fight with Hermione.

* * *

_**So wat do you think? Please tell I give shout outs to people who give nice reviews bye for now xx**_


	23. Talking about the War and other things

**Hey ppl so my shout outs are to ixheartxdracoxmalfoy again and I'm going to say ppl without proper accounts so thanks to Gab and a big thanks to I Am Coolio for pointing out it's hard to follow when I do a few people in a conversation sorry I didn't shout you out last chapter. **

* * *

Draco and Hermione had a major big pillow fight for 30 minutes until Hermione was winning.

"Ok Hermione I give up you win."

"What? This isn't about me winning it's about me getting revenge on all times you were mean to me."

"So that's why your hitting me so hard."

"Yeah Draco that's why."

"Well I'm sorry. Look at me I'm saying sorry to you and I've never said sorry to anyone."

"It's ok Draco I've put it behind me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I put it behind me ages ago."

"Ok this is a random question but what did I do to get punched by you in 3rd year?"

"You wanted Buckbeak dead."

"So it was just a what was it?"

"An Hippogriff."

"So what was the over reasons and I was 13 I didn't know what I was talking about then."

"The over reasons were you called me a Mudblood in 2nd and 3rd year so I wanted a bit of revenge."

"So you, Potter and Weasley all forgave me."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year you, Potter and Weasley saved me."

"That's just because Harry's thoughtful he never likes anyone dieing even if you were his worst enemy."

"Why did you save Blaise then you didn't even know him?"

"Because we just did and why are we talking about this the war was tragic and upsetting."

"Says you I got hugged by Voldermort and Dean Thomas was holding in laughter."

"He was? And how do you know if you were hugging Voldemort."

"Whoa Hermione I did not and I repeat not hug Voldemort he hugged me."

"Are you sure."

"Yes when he hugged me I was really embarrassed I just wanted to hit him for humiliating me in front of the whole school."

"Don't you mean what was left of the school."

"I know one thing don't correct me."

"Most of the school was dead."

"Still."

"Draco? Have you still got the darkmark on your arm."

"Why do you want to know that?"

"No reason. But you looked like you didn't want to join Voldemorts side."

"I didn't. And yes I still have the mark."

"Can I see?"

"I don't want you to see."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll judge me."

"Draco I already know you're a ex-Death Eater."

"I hate looking at it though."

"Why do you hate looking at it?"

"Because I feel like I've be trade everyone. At first I thought it would be awesome if I became a Death Eater and then when Voldemort told me I had to kill people I realised it wasn't a good idea afterall."

"Can I please look?"

Draco looked down at his arm and gently nodded. Hermione gently lifted up the sleeve and saw the Dark Mark. She looked at it for a few seconds and looked at Draco who was looking away not wanting to see what was printed on his arm. Hermione pulled down his sleeve. And Draco and Hermione interlocked eyes. They interlocked eyes for a few minutes then Hermione blushed and turned away.

* * *

**So wat do you think? Please tell me in a review.**


	24. Looking

_**So the only one who reviewed so far on the last chapter was once again ixheartxdracoxmalfoy big thanks to you because you keep reading and reviewing. If you want me to give you a special thanks then guess what you have to review.**_

* * *

Hermione and Draco were still in the common room.

"Draco I'm sorry about you being a Death-Eater."

"Hermione it's ok it isn't your fault."

"I have to go see you later."

"Where you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"No not really."

"Bye."

Hermione got up and went out the door.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Library. When she went in she looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She went over to the Dark Arts section and looked for a main book. She looked all across it and then finally she found the book. 'Dark Marks'. It was pitch black with dust all over it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. She scanned through the book. Then found the Death-Eaters section of the book. Hermione looked through it carefully and occasionally looked up to see if anyone was watching her. She searched through the section looking for the words she wanted to find. Then she found the words she wanted to find. 'Potion To Remove Dark Mark'. Hermione wrote down all the Potions ingredients. When she wrote it all down she carefully put the book back and sat down. She kept reading all the ingredients carefully. It looked like it was going to be impossible to make.

_'Ingredients'_

_'Heart of snake'_

_'Tongue of Frog'_

_'Feather of Hippogriff'_

_'Horn of Unicorn'_

_'Leaches'_

_'Fur of Rabbit'_

_'Wing of bat'_

_'A pure red rose'_

Hermione thought these were rather strange ingredients. Well who didn't must be super weird. She read in the book that the person with the Dark Mark had to drink it. No one would enjoy drinking that. It would taste awful. She started thinking about where to get the items. Leaches would be the easiest thing on the list to get everything else would be difficult. A pure red rose would be hard because most of the time you get red roses but not pure red roses. She thought about where she would get them. They were going Hogsmead on Saturday so she could look around the shops then. Plus she needed to go shopping for a dress for the Christmas Ball. She got up and went to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When she entered Ron and Lavender looked at her funny. She moved over to where Ginny was and they both hugged.

"Do you want to go Hogsmead with me on Saturday?"

"Sure 'Mione of corse I will."

* * *

_**So what do you think. Sorry the chapters short. But I had homework. Please review.**_


	25. Hogsmead and snow

**_Hey people so sorry I didn't update sooner I was either busy or I couldn't think of anything so Sorry! So here._**

* * *

It was now Saturday. Hermione was sorting out stuff for Hogsmead. Since she was Head Girl she had to help the 3rd years most of the time there so she only got about 1 hour to herself and Ginny. She didn't really care she did love children but they were allowed to go around on their own as 3rd years. So it was sorta strange. She got dressed in a warm scarf and gloves and decided not to wear a hat. Hermione also wore a red coat with black buttons. She put the list of ingredients for the potion in her coat pocket and make sure it wouldn't fall out. She got her bag and put her purse in it. Her hair was curly as usual and she had a red headband in her hair. She walked to the Gryffindor Common Room and to no surprize at all Ron was eating crisps sitting on the sofa being bugged by Lavender. Hermione just ignored them and went up to the girl dorm's. It was like it always was beds all made girly photo's make-up on the floor as well as straighteners and hair accessories. Ginny was messing with her own hair and make up. Ginny turned around and saw Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Ginny."

"Sorry I'm not ready yet."

"What time did you get up Gin?"

"9:00"

"But it's 12:30 now. What have you been doing?"

"Hair, make up sorting out clothes, jewellery..."

"You've spent 3 hours and 30 minutes on getting ready?"

"Yeah it's not that bad is it?"

"Let's just say Ginny on the night of the Christmas Ball get ready at 2pm."

"Why?"

"Because you're taking ages on just going Hogsmead. For the ball you will take longer."

"Good point. When is the Christmas Ball?"

"21st at 7:00pm to 1:00am"

"Ok 'Mione I'm ready."

"Finally."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny left for Hogsmead. They went as usual on the carriages. It took longer than usual because of all the snow.

"'Mione it's taking ages and it's cold!"

"Ginny just bare with it some people had to walk."

"How can people walk in this weather?"

"I don't know Ginny why don't you ask someone."

"I just asked you."

"And I don't know so ask someone who walked."

"How do I know if they walked?"

"Because they will be freezing and covered in snow."

"I'm freezing!"

"Ginny we are all freezing and we are almost there."

"How many more minutes?"

"About 5."

"Ughh. Why don't I be a walking person now."

"Because that would take longer."

"Why can't they do a spell to get rid of the snow."

"Ginny stop asking me questions that I don't know the answer to."

"But you always know the answer."

"I know the answers to magic but not snow."

"Why does it snow."

"Oh my God Ginny go ask a weather person if you want to know and if you haven't noticed I'm not a weather person!"

"I was only asking. Wait. Yay were here!"

Ginny got off the carriage and spotted a dress shop and signalled Hermione to go with her.

* * *

The shop was called 'Vanessa's Dress Boutique'. They went inside the shop and looked around it looked beautiful. The walls were white and the carpet was light pink. There was a black corner sofa and chairs and a lovely glass table with a catalog on it. With fancy cursive script writing saying 'Vanessa's Dress Boutique'. The dresses were all different colours and styles. Ginny saw a perfect purple dress which was a one shoulder dress and took it off the hanger and went to try it on. Hermione looked around and saw a navy blue boob-tube dress and also went to try it on. When Hermione came out with the dress on she saw Ginny with the dress she picked out on.

"Gin you look perfect in that dress."

"Well it is called Perfect Purple. And you look perfect in you're's to.

"Thanks Gin."

"You're welcome 'Mione."

"My dress costs 150 Gallons which isn't that much as I thought it would be."

"Mine costs the same."

"I have enough do you Gin."

"Just about."

They went and got changed and payed for the dresses. Ginny went to a Jewellery shop and Hermione went trying to find the ingredients. She found all of the items but the Horn of a Unicorn and the Pure Red Rose. This would be harder than Hermione thought. It was getting late so everyone had to go so she went back and thought about how to get the other items.

* * *

_**Ok so now they have their dresses for the Christmas Ball or as Draco likes to call it Christmas Disco.**_


	26. Forbidden Forest

_**H**__**ey so sorry didn't update. And information for you my dog died this day well if your reading it after I updated it then it isn't that day. His name was Charlie and he died 12.12.10 so this will be my 3rd Christmas without him. He was 7. Anyway enough about me let's get on with the story.**_

* * *

It was now 7:00. They had to leave Hogsmead at 5:00 because it was December and it got dark quickly. She started thinking about where she was going to get a unicorns horn and a pure red rose. She knew she could get a unicorns horn from Diagon Alley. But the rose Hermione couldn't think of anywhere. Unless she could see what's in the Forbidden Forest. She wouldn't cut a horn of a unicorn because that's mean but she would try to find the rose... Hermione got ready in the normal things like coat, scarf, gloves. Which the gloves and scarf were a creamy white and the coat was the same as what she wore at Hogsmead. Red with black buttons. She was about to go out the Head boy and girls common room door until Draco's voice appeared.

"Where you going Hermione?"

"Huh. I'm going for a walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Because It's freezing outside and it's been snowing all day."

"So. I'll be ok Draco."

Hermione rushed out the door before he could answer back. And went outside the castle.

* * *

She saw the Forbidden Forest. It looked dark, gloomy and frightening. Well it has always looked like that but she went ahead anyway. She walked straight in and walked carefully not rushing to take a step. Since they're's Werewolves and Centaurs in the Forest. Any sudden movement could make anything turn to her. There was a lot of creatures in the Forbidden Forest that could kill someone easily. She kept looking at the plant's and flowers that weren't dead. She saw something that looked red she was about to pick it up when she heard a scream. Hermione suddenly turned around and started to run to where she heard the scream come from. It sounded like a girl scream so it was bound to be a girl but how old she couldn't make out. When she got to where the scream was she could just make out that it was Scarlett. And there was a Werewolf right in front of her ready to pounce. Before Hermione could think she rushed in front of Scarlett while the Werewolf was pouncing. She cast a spell that got rid of the Werewolf but she got scratched by it first. Scarlett looked terrified and white with horror.

"Scarlett are you alright?"

"Yes but how did you know I was here?"

"I heard you scream."

"You heard me scream here when you were at the Castle?"

"No I was here and what are you doing here 1st years aren't allowed out here."

"I wanted to show people I was brave. Why are you here?"

"You don't need to show people you were brave and nevermind why I'm here." Hermione said with agony holding her arm.

Hermione took Scarlett back to the castle and went the Head boys and girls common room.

* * *

She sat on the sofa holding her arm against her chest. Draco came down and saw Hermione.

"Have a nice walk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Draco I didn't go for a walk I went to the Forbidden Forest. And I got scratched by a Werewolf."

"Hermione let me see."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm firmly. And pulled it towards him. He looked at it and he could see Hermione's skin normal but with a scratch going from her elbow to her palm.

"Stay there."

He got up and got a bowl, cloth and put water in the bowl. He went back to Hermione and wiped the cloth smoothly across her arm. She cringed each time he moved the cloth.

"You have to go to Madam Promfrey."

"Why?"

"Because it could get infected."

"How do you know?"

"Hermione just come on."

He got up and took Hermione out the room.

* * *

**_My next chapter will be about the hospital Review please :)_**


	27. Hospital Wing

**_Ok so I'm sorry I've not got to the Dramione yet but I will I got it sorted in my head so Here you go for the Hospital wing sorry no shout outs but I'll do a big one. Thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed and reviewed my story and thanks for reading._**

* * *

"Draco I'm fine I don't have to go to the Hospital Wing!"

"Hermione if you don't go to the Hospital Wing your arm could get infected."

"I understand that but I'm tired can't we go in the morning?"

"Your tired? Do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm good."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired but I can walk and you will go overboard."

"What does that mean?"

"You will try something on me."

"No I wont."

"Draco were almost there now there is no point of you carrying me."

"Fair enough."

Draco and Hermione were outside the Hospital Wings doors.

* * *

Madam Promfrey spotted them.

"So which one of you is injured?"

"I am."

"Miss Granger will you take a seat." She lead Hermione to a seat to look at her. Draco just stood at the door watching.

Madam Promfrey looked at her arm.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I was in the Forbidden Forest and a Werewolf scratched me."

"A Werewolf!? Good job you came when you did that could easily get infected."

"Told you." Draco interrupted. Hermione looked at him and did a fake smile.

Madam Promfrey got up and got a kind of paste and soothed it over Hermione's arm. Hermione cringed because it stinged a bit. Draco went over and sat next to Hermione.

"You will have to wait 5 minutes with that on and then you can go."

"Ok thank you."

Madam Promfrey went to deal with another patient.

"So who was right about coming here."

"Ugh Ok Draco you were right."

"Thank you."

They chatted for a further 5 minutes when Madam Promfrey put a bandage around Hermione arm and said they could go. While Hermione got up she saw that on the shelf there was a little bit of a Unicorns horn. But still she left with Draco.

* * *

When they got back they went straight to bed. Hermione looked at her arm that had the bandage around it. She was thinking about what had gone on in the Forbidden Forest. Where would she get the rose? She knew that maybe if she had a talk with Madam Promfrey she might get the Unicorns horn but the rose she had no clue. Hermione knew she wouldn't risk going in the Forbidden Forest again but if she wouldn't have gone in there today Scarlett would have probably been torn to shreds. The Forbidden Forest was one word **deadly**. She felt sorry for Hagrid being so close to the Forbidden Forest. But Hermione thought obviously he didn't mind. With the Christmas Ball being so close it was going to be a hard week with it being in 2 days because it was the 19th.

* * *

**_Ok I have an Idea for the christmas ball and I will tell you one thing It will contain Dramione._**


	28. Christmas Decorating

**_OK sorry this chapter isn't going to be long but here you go anyway._**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she looked at her arm as she took off the bandage and saw that there was only a faint mark on her arm. She smiled and then realised she had to sort everything for the Christmas ball that was tomorrow. She knew that it was going to take hours and she had to decorate it all with Draco Malfoy. Well it would be tiring but then at least it will be done. She brushed her hair and it curled naturally. She put a bit of mascara on and got ready. She wore her favourite jeans with a white top with black flip-flop shoes. When she went downstairs Draco wasn't there so she went straight to the Great Hall.

When she went through the doors she saw Draco trying to organize the things for the Christmas Ball.

"Nice to leave me here alone Hermione."

"Draco I've only just got up."

"Well if we were doing lessons today you would be late."

"Why what time is it?"

"11:30"

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did look in your room but you were fast asleep cuddled up in your cover so I didn't want to wake you."

"Can we just start?"

"Ok then."

"You've done well on your own what time did you get here?"

"9:15."

"Sorry."

"Were you catching beauty sleep?"

"Draco I'm here can we just get on with it."

"I'm only teasing you."

"Well stop it."

"Sorry for trying to have a little fun."

"Once again can we just get on with it."

"Fine then but were going to be here all day."

"I know I think you know that I'm smart."

"I'm just stating the fact."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Hermione."

"Lets just get on with it."

"Ok but you can do all the work."

Hermione looked at his with evil eyes and Draco just smirked.

"I was joking Hermione."

Her eyes relaxed.

"You really need to loosen up."

"It's not that it's that everyone says that to me."

"Was Weasel one?"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"If you must know I did most of his homework."

"But you dated for a long time was it a year?"

"Not just while me and Ron dated all the time."

"Why didn't you just say no."

"I did he still made me do it."

"Hermione that sounds really wrong."

"What? Ok your rude Draco."

"No I'm not."

"Your mind is."

"Shouldn't we get on with it."

"Hey. I've been saying that but you never got on with it."

"That sounds wrong to."

"Draco just hang this banner up."

"Why can't you?"

"You're taller than me."

"So?"

"I wont be able to reach."

"Aren't you as tall as Potter?"

"Draco stop changing the subject and hang it up."

"Fine then." Draco hanged up the banner that had Christmas Ball imprinted on it in gold writing.

They helped each over hang things up and decorate the room. They had gone along with the colours that Draco suggested. Blue for Ravenclaw, red for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin and gold/yellow for Hufflepuff. The Christmas Ball was going to be great. The room was fully decorated in all the colours and looked magical and just like christmas. They were both looking forward to the night ahead of them.

* * *

**_So how did I do I know tell me in a review. _**


	29. Christmas Ball

**_So here is the Christmas Ball. You've all been waiting for hope you like it. xxx_**

* * *

As soon as Hermione woke up she got the dress that she had bought from 'Vanessa's Dress Boutique' that was boob-tube navy blue. She went to the Gryffindor Common room and went upstairs to the girls dormitory's. When she got there she found Ginny asleep in her bed. Hermione gently nudged her. Ginny pushed her away.

"Ginny wake up."

"But I don't want to get up" She said faintly.

"Ginny it's time to get up."

"Why what time is it?"

"12:00."

"What!? I thought it was 9:00."

"Well it isn't so get up quick."

Ginny got up.

"What do you want to do first?"

"So you don't want any breakfast?"

"I'll be ok."

"Ok hair first."

"What style?"

"Straight."

"Really?"

"Yes Gin I want it straight."

"What guy are you trying to impress?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Are you sure 'Mione?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Fine."

Ginny made Hermione sit down at her desk and started straightening her hair. When she finished Hermione's hair was fully straight.

"Wow you look great 'Mione can you do mine?"

"Sure Gin how do you want it?"

"Curly."

"Ok."

Hermione moved and Ginny sat in the seat she curled it so it wouldn't come out later. They then did make-up. Hermione's make-up was first and she got Ginny to put grey eyeshadow on her. She also put black mascara on and had just the right amount of blusher also put a pinkish red lipstick on Hermione's lips. When Hermione looked in the mirror she was amazed.

"Wow Gin where did you learn to do this."

"I practiced on my brothers when I was little."

"How much did you practice on them?"

"Well I used a lot of lipstick and nail varnish on them and that reminds me." Ginny got a bottle of nail varnish for Hermione and got her hand. Ginny put it on Hermione's nails. The colour was light pink. Ginny also put it on her own nails then she let Hermione put make-up on her. Hermione put the same make-up on Ginny as what Ginny put on her but the lipstick was different. The lipstick on Ginny was a lighter shade of pink and it wasn't as reddish.

"Thank's 'Mione this looks great."

"It's ok but that was the first time I've ever done some-ones make-up like that."

"Well it look's beautiful."

It was now 6:00 because they were chatting a lot and sorting out jewelery. Hermione chose out a diamond bracelet with the matching necklace. They got their dresses on and they did look stunning. Hermione put a navy blue head-band in her hair that matched her dress. They were ready for the night ahead. The night came quickly and they got ready to go out the door. Hermione borrowed a pair of Ginny's high heels that were silver and shiny. And Ginny wore a pair that were light purple. That matched her dress. When they looked at the clock it was 7:00 they went to go to the Great Hall either there was 30 minutes left until the party started but rather early than late.

* * *

When they walked in the room it looked more magical than Hermione had thought in the first place. She thought Draco must have been in the Great Hall this morning when she left because it looked prettier than what she remembered last night. Not that many people had turned up but to Hermione's surprize Ron came up to her with a rose. But not any rose a pure red one.

"I feel really bad for cheating on you Hermione." Handing Hermione the rose.

"Ron it's ok."

"So we can try again."

"No Ron."

"Why not."

"I just don't want to go out with you my feelings have changed."

"Since when?"

"Since we broke up."

Ron walked away while as Ginny was smiling nicely like what you would do for a school photo.

"Why you smiling?"

Ginny didn't answer.

"Ginny?"

Hermione looked where Ginny was looking and she saw that she was looking at Harry.

"Ginny snap out of it."

"Huh?"

"You were looking at Harry."

"Sorry."

"You really like him."

"Well we are going out."

"I know that I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not stupid and look there's Malfoy." Said Ginny pointing to Draco.

Hermione went over to him.

"Where you going?"

"To talk to him."

"Ok 'Mione." Ginny went over to Harry.

Hermione had reached Draco.

"Did you come in here this morning?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it needed lightening up."

"It has bright colours and have you put glitter on the floor?"

"Yeah. Blue, red, gold and green."

"Why?"

"To represent the Hogwarts houses."

"What time did you come in."

"5:00."

"Were you ready for the party?"

"No."

"How did you get changed that quick."

"Hermione it doesn't take hours to sprinkle glitter on the floor."

"Well never. How did you get changed in time though?"

"Boys don't spend time messing with their hair and they don't wear make-up."

"Well some boys messed with their hair."

"Is your hair straight Hermione."

"Yeah."

"Who's eye you trying to catch."

"Ugh I'm not trying to catch anyone's eye."

"Really we believe you."

"Draco don't be sarcastic with me."

"You didn't need to straighten your hair though near enough every boy is looking at you right now."

"What?!" Hermione turned around and most boys were looking at her and then they turned away.

"Told you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

Later that night. Loads of boy's kept asking Hermione to dance. But she said no to all of them. When Hermione got up most boys had their eyes on her when she just walked to get a drink. When she turned around a boy a year younger than her asked her to dance she still said no. Draco was sat next to Blaise smirking because he was watching Hermione. More boys asked her and she noticed how most of them were in Slytherin. She went over to Draco.

"Will you tell your friends to stop asking me."

"Will you dance with me?" Said Blaise sarcastically.

Hermione gave evil eyes to him.

"What?"

"Don't push it Zabini."

"Ok so Hermione I can't tell them to stop no one can really."

"Did you just say Hermione? You're on a first name basis with Granger?"

"Wow your slow mate. Why did you think she came to me?"

"So you and Granger are friends?"

"Oh my Blaise shut up and stay out of this.

"Fine."

"Ok so as I said I can't control them."

A boy came behind Hermione and asked her.

"Oh my God I don't want to dance."

The boy ran away.

"Wow Granger you're in a mood aren't you."

"Zabini do what Draco said and shut up."

Draco smirked at Blaise.

"See now me and Hermione are agreeing on things."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to shut them all up." Hermione sensed a boy coming behind her. "And no." The boy left again.

"Well I can't shut them up. But why don't you just ignore them."

"How can I ignore them?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh my god you're so stupid."

"Thanks Hermione that's really nice."

"It's 11:00 you should make sure all the year 1, 2, 3's are going now."

Hermione went around telling them and they all left. She saw Ginny dancing with Harry so she went over to Draco and sat down."

"Why you sitting down here."

"Because all my other friends are dancing."

"Draco can me and you swap seats?"

"Why Blaise?"

"Because I want to sit next to Granger."

"Why do you want to sit next to Hermione?"

"Because she's hot."

"Again Blaise I thought you liked Weaselette."

"I do but I want to sit next to Granger."

Hermione mimed say no.

"No."

"Granger you were into this weren't you?"

"Yes because I don't want you sitting next to me."

"Mean Granger."

Draco just did a half-smile. It was now 12:30. Most people had left by now and only a few people were left dancing. Hermione's hair had curled back a little but only at the ends and her fringe. Most boys were leaving now because they knew Hermione wasn't going to dance with them. Draco was talking to Blaise and just sitting around. There had been a buffet and all what was left was a few sandwiches and a bit of chocolate that people had not eaten and of course a lot of left-over salad. It was now 12:50 and people were leaving and all who was left was Hermione Draco and Blaise. Hermione sat down.

"I'm going to go."

"Ok mate bye."

"Bye Zabini."

After Blaise left Hermione and Draco cleaned up while munching on some of the left over food. When they finished they went back to the Head boy and girls common room.

* * *

They both sat down on the sofa.

"What do you think about tonight?"

"It was ok. It was annoying with all the boys asking me to dance."

"That's happened all my life it does get annoying."

"I don't like being pretty."

"Why?"

"Because all boys stare at you and ask you to dance."

"You should be happy you're pretty."

"Do you think I'm pretty."

"Well obviously."

"How am I pretty."

"Because of your hair and ... you just are ok."

"Ok Draco."

They continued chatting. And now it was 2:30. Hermione and Draco were sitting right next to each over like right next to each over. They were talking about Hermione and Ron's break-up and Draco was now hugging Hermione. He had his hands in her hair. She looked up at him and she slowly moved closer to him. They soon meet each over's lips. It lasted for more than 5 seconds when they realised. When they broke Hermione just ran to her room. When she got in bed all she could think about was the kiss. That was her first kiss. But it had to be with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_How did I do. That was a lot of pressure for one kiss. So there was a little Dramione don't worry there will be more._**


	30. Secrets, secrets

**_Ok__ I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but you know how it is with loads of homework and stuff. So I'm going to try to update more I'm so sorry but anyway here it is._**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she found herself hugging her pillow at 10:54am. Everything that had gone on last night had been spinning around her head. But one thing kept popping up more often the kiss that she had shared with Draco Malfoy. She got up and saw a pure red rose on the side she put it in a vase. Hermione got up and put a light pink top and blue jeans on with some normal white flat shoes. Hermione went in the bathroom. Then she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

She went to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron not taking his eyes of her. She could tell Ron was guilty for kissing Lavender. Hermione went to the girls dorms and sat on her old bed with her head in her hands. Ginny walked in because she shared the dorm with the older girls. And Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed with her.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Just because Ginny."

"Hermione what's wrong you haven't been like this since Draco called you a Mudblood in second year well my first year. Did he call you a Mudblood again?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Ginny you must not ever, ever tell anyone." Hermione raised her head from her hands.

"I promise 'Mione."

Hermione moved closer towards Ginny and whispered into her ear.

"Me and Draco kissed last night."

"What! Why did you kiss?"

"Shhh people will hear and I don't know Ginny we just did. It was that moment it was late and romantic and I think I felt guilty about not taking Ron back also the breakup between me and Ron. So we just sort of kissed. But you must promise to not tell anyone ok Ginny?"

"Of course I wont tell anyone Hermione I promise. Hand on my heart."

* * *

Back at the Head Boy and Girls dormitory. Draco had just woke up and it was 11:32am. He stumbled out of bed and got out some normal jeans and a white t-shirt and some normal white trainers. Draco went straight to the Great hall after he went in the bathroom.

When Draco walked in the Great hall he saw Blaise was already at the Slytherin table waiting for him.

"Hi Blaise."

"Hi mate. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What happened after I left last night?"

"Do you mean after the party?"

"Yes."

"Well me and Hermione just cleaned up and we..." Draco cut off.

"You and Granger just cleaned up and you what?"

"Nothing Blaise."

"Draco the more you don't say it the more I want to know."

"Well I'm not saying I don't think Hermione want's me to tell everybody."

"It's only me and I wont tell anyone."

"Yeah by anyone you mean everyone."

"No I wont when did I do that."

"When I told you that me and Pansy was dating you told everyone."

"So that was years ago."

"Blaise everyone knew in under an hour even the professors."

"Well it must be something serious if you wont tell me."

"I will tell you just not here come on let's go to my head boy dorm."

"Ok then I haven't been in there yet."

* * *

Draco went into the head-boy's dormitry with Blaise in-case Hermione was there.

"So what did you and Granger do last night."

"You can guess if you want." Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"Ok so did you have s-..." Draco cut Blaise off.

"No Blaise I didn't do that."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I know what you was going to say!"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Ugh fine. Me and Hermione kissed last night."

"You did what! Why did you kiss her!?"

"Blaise we just did ok."

"Did she respond?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Blaise!"

"Well is she?"

"If you must know yes she is a good kisser."

"Then why did Weasel-bee break up with her then?"

"He didn't break up with her he cheated on her with Lavender she broke up with him."

"Why did he cheat on her then?"

"How am I meant to know. As I said on the train I am not physic!"

"Why don't you know you talk to her."

"Yeah I talk to Hermione and she doesn't know why he cheated on her."

"Fine mate but I can't believe you kissed her."

"If the whole school knows about it by tomorrow I'm going to kill you."

"What about half of the school."

"Blaise!"

"Fine I wont tell anyone I promise."

* * *

**_Ok so sorry I haven't updated but Blaise and Ginny know about Draco and Hermione's kiss. Will they live up to their promises..._**


	31. Reaveling

_**So I'm going to update quicker as you know from me updating yesterday. Just so you know the war hasn't happened and everyone that died in the war is still alive but Dumbledore is still alive too. But anyway here it is...**_

* * *

Ginny was turning around in her bed she couldn't believe what Draco and Hermione did. That they really kissed. She tried to think of people that would know. She couldn't come up with anyone. One name rang in her mind which she agreed to herself that she would tell him in the morning even if she did break the promise she made with Hermione. She thought no more of it and went to sleep.

* * *

Blaise was thinking the same thing who would he tell about it he had to tell someone. But then he remembered that he promised Draco not to tell anybody. He knew that Draco was his best friend but he had to tell someone he decided on one person and one person only and then went to sleep with pressure off him.

* * *

It was the morning and Ginny got dressed and went to find the person she was going to tell Hermione and Draco's secret too. Blaise did the same thing as Ginny. Went to find the person he was looking for. They bumped into each other when they were going to enter the Great Hall.

"I want to talk to you." They chorused.

"We should go somewhere more private." Said Ginny.

"You're right Weaselette." Ginny just rolled her eyes and dragged him in a broom cupboard.

"Bit eager Weaselette?"

"Call me that again and I'm going to smack you."

"Ok then Weasley."

"What was it that you wanted to say to me Zabini?"

"You're a lady you go first."

"Fine then Zabini. Hermione told me that Draco and her kissed. Your turn."

"That's mine too Draco told me that Hermione and him kissed."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Draco made me too but it's a shame we can't tell anyone its gossip it's meant to be spread."

"Zabini you sound like a girl."

"Shut up Weaselette. Wait I mean-" Before Blaise could finish the sentence Ginny smacked him across the face.

"Ouch Weasley you smack really hard."

"I did tell you Zabini."

"You didn't tell me how hard."

Ginny just smiled and her fringe fell down on her face. Blaise tucked in the strand of hair and then he moved closer to kiss her but Ginny pushed him away.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"He doesn't have to know."

"But I love Harry I'm not kissing you because it could ruin my relationship with him!" Ginny didn't leave Blaise to respond she just barged out the broom cupboard. Ginny just left Blaise standing there.

* * *

Draco woke up in his dormitory and went outside into the hallway in just pj bottoms and heard the tap's running so he knew Hermione was in the bath. Draco just went straight down the spiral staircase and decided to make a cup of tea. So he put the kettle on and made some toast enough for him and Hermione and 2 cups on tea he didn't know how many sugars she had so he just put in 2. When Hermione came down the stairs fully dressed she was startled seeing Draco bare-chested and just in pajama pants.

"What." Hermione looked up to his face. Then back to his upper body.

"Nothing."

Draco looked where Hermione was looking.

"Oh. Well I made you a cup of tea and toast." Draco laid the toast and tea on the table while Hermione sat down.

"Why have you made me toast and a cup of tea."

"Hermione I know your still bugging about me and you kissing and I'm sorry."

"Draco you don't need to be sorry."

"What why?" Turning to his toast.

"Because I sort of enjoyed the kiss."

Draco looked up at Hermione's face that was studying him.

"So you would do it again." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Hermione was now blushing.

"Your blushing Hermione."

She just looked up at him with sweet sensitive eyes. His face just softened and he moved in to kiss her. She didn't push him away she just let him take over her and she responded quickly and with talent. Draco smiled while still kissing her then they broke apart. Draco and Hermione were just gazing into each over's eyes not touching the food or drinks of tea.

* * *

Later on that day when it was now evening. Hermione and Draco sat down on the sofa together. Draco took a big breath and asked Hermione the question that had bugged him all that day.

"Hermione I know it's sudden but will you go out with me?"

Hermione startled by the question replied almost immediately. "Yes I will Draco I will go out with you."

Hermione was about to go back to bed but Draco grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back.

"What?"

Draco didn't respond with words but just kissed her passionately and she graciously responded. They broke apart and Draco and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Night Draco."

"Night Princess." Hermione looked back and gave him a final smile before going upstairs.

* * *

When she got in bed she thought about what Draco had called her as a new nickname 'Princess'. She thought it must have refered to her being the Princess of Gryffindor. She thought no more and went sleep thinking about how she and Draco had kissed again.

* * *

**_So Draco and Hermione are now dating isn't that sweet can you please review your thoughts please update soon..._**


	32. Christmas Eve

**_Ok so I'm just going to say a quick thanks to AshWildeLOLxx, Moonhawk88903 and iXheartXdracoXmalfoy for reviewing and to anyone else who have reviewed in the past so let's get too it here you go..._**

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked at her arm which had healed you could still see a little mark where the werewolf had scratched her but she didn't mind it was hardly visible for anyone to see. She thought about what had happened that night she and Draco were now dating. She thought about what day it was she worked out it was Christmas eve. She looked at the pure red rose in the vase. She suddenly remembered that she was going to make a potion for Draco so he could get rid of the Dark-Mark. She got up quickly and got dressed in a blue jumper and white jeans with black flat shoes and quickly did a spell on her hair to make it curly. Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing to ask Madam Promfrey about the last ingredient she needed.

* * *

She walked straight there not leaving time for anyone to talk to her and making most boys did a double take at her. When Hermione eventually got there Madam Promfrey looked puzzled. While Hermione looked in the cupboard and saw the unicorn's horn still there.

"Everything alright dear?"

"Yes but can I ask you a question.

"Sure you can ask away."

"You know that unicorn horn in the cupboard, may I borrow it?"

"Well I don't need it right now so I suppose it's alright." Madam Promfrey got the unicorn's horn and gave it to Hermione. Hermione took it and held it in her hands.

"Thank you I'll return it quickly."

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione left the Hospital Wing and made her way back to the Head girls dormitory.

* * *

When she got there she found Draco lying on the sofa and when he saw Hermione enter the room smiled at her. She smiled back. His eyes trailed down her body until his eyes reached her hands and saw what she was holding he couldn't make out what was in her hands.

"What have you got in your hands?" Hermione looked down.

"Erm Nothing."

"Hermione don't lie to me what is it."

"You'll find out tomorrow." Hermione rushed out the room to her dormitory.

"Ok?"

* * *

She put the horn on her desk and put the other ingredients on the desk too including the rose she got the cauldron. She had taken out the book and was now refering to how to make the potion. She added the ingredients as it said to do so and it turned out perfect she put it in a flask and put a cork in it and then just put a green ribbon around the top of it and tied it in a bow. Hermione smiled at what she had done for him. She went back in the common room but left the special present for Draco in her room.

* * *

She was still smiling when she entered the room and Draco looked at her and moved his legs so she could sit down next to him. She avoided the sofa and sat on the chair near the fire.

"What are you smiling at Hermione and why are you avoiding me?"

"You will find out tomorrow and I'm not avoiding you."

"Then sit next to me then."

"I'm cold so I'm sitting next to the fire."

"Hermione there are blankets over here and me I can keep you warm."

"Draco we haven't been dating for a day yet."

"So I can still hug you."

"You will turn a hug into a cuddle though."

"Hermione just please sit next to me."

"If you say so." Hermione moved to sit on the sofa next to Draco.

"Finally Hermione."

"Your so desperate."

"What to hug my girlfriend." Draco went in for a hug but Hermione moved away.

"So you let me kiss you but you wont let me hug you now were dating?"

Hermione now hugged Draco and he put his arms around her.

"Like this Draco this is a hug."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Draco don't push it."

"Fine." Draco now went in to kiss her but Hermione turned her head.

"Your so cheeky."

"I'm a Slytherin Hermione what do you expect."

"I don't know."

"This is called what a boyfriend should be like."

"What's that meant to mean?" Hermione now let Draco put his arms around her.

"Weasley wasn't the best boyfriend to have."

"Ok Draco I see your point."

Draco kissed Hermione cheek which made Hermione turn her head round to him. Thats when Draco made a move for a real kiss and she didn't push away put responded as usual.

"Draco you know that we shouldn't be kissing before our first date."

"So?"

"So when are we having our first date."

"What about Friday?"

"Ok what time?"

"What time do you want?"

"8:00?"

"Ok." Draco kissed Hermione's cheek but then moved up to her ear. She burst out with laughter.

"Are you tickleish Hermione."

"Yeah."

"Bad idea to tell me that." Draco started tickleing Hermione were she burst out with laughter again.

"I want to go bed Draco... please... stop... tickleing me or I will never get to sleep." Draco stopped tickling her and looked her in the eyes.

"Night Draco I'm going bed."

"Ok." Draco made a pouty face. And then when he saw Hermione smile he kissed her on the nose.

"Night Hermione."

* * *

_**Ok how was that I wrote this for an hour any way please review. Next chapter Christmas...**_


	33. Christmas

**_Ok so this is Christmas I'm not going to put you at any more suspense so lets get right to the story..._**

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked around her Gryffindor themed room. She looked at her clock and it showed that it was 10:04. She got up and got dressed in a pink vest top with a grey jumper over it with her blue jeans and white flat shoes. She looked at the flask. She didn't know if Draco was up yet so she went downstairs to see if he was awake. When she walked down the stairs she stopped on the last step and she had to blink multiple times. The common room had been decorated for Christmas. There was a white Christmas tree with red, gold, green and silver baubles. Hermione could see tinsel and mistletoe all around the room and on the tree. On the top of the tree instead of an angel or a star there was the Hogwarts emblem on the top instead. Draco walked down the stairs and stopped on the step above Hermione. (Draco was wearing a white top with dark blue jeans and black shoes.)

"Whats happened?"

"I don't know Draco you went bed after me I thought you would know."

"It is Christmas so that must be why."

"Probably."

Draco's eyes looked over the room. Hermione stepped down the last step and sat on the sofa. Draco did the same.

"You not hungry Hermione?"

"No not very."

"Why?"

"Draco I'm just not hungry and they always do a really big Christmas dinner here."

"Do they?"

"Yes...Wait you haven't ever stayed here for Christmas have you."

"No I've always gone home because they had Death-Eater meetings the Christmas week."

"Are they bad?"

"Yes because they get a muggle to get tortured most of the time. I hate it."

Hermione got up and started going upstairs.

"Where you going?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione went up the remaining stairs and got the flask and went back down the stairs.

"Whats that?"

"Your Christmas present."

Hermione sat next to Draco and handed him the flask.

"What is it?"

"It's to get rid of your Darkmark I know you hate seeing it so I made you a potion to get rid of it."

"How do I use it?"

"You drink it." Hermione voice drained as she said the sentence.

"Drink it? Whats in it?"

"You don't wanna know."

Draco untied the ribbon around the flask and undid the cork. He took a deep breath and took a long sip. Hermione watched amazed. When he swallowed he started coughing. Hermione looked up at him hopefully.

"What was in that drink Hermione?" Draco was started coughing again as he finished the sentence.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well it had 'heart of snake', 'tongue of frog', 'feather of hippogriff', 'horn of unicorn', 'leaches', 'fur of rabbit', 'wing of bat' and 'A pure red rose." Hermione recalled from memory_._

"What? But that's horrible!"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't drink it if you knew."

"Your right I wouldn't have."

Hermione looked down at Draco's arm and she could see the Darkmark acting funny. Draco looked too and they could see that it was disappearing. It was about 10 minutes later when it had properly gone and you couldn't tell he had been a Death-Eater. Draco half-smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you." Draco hugged Hermione and kissed her and held her for a while.

"Draco it's ok I was making it before we started dating."

"I feel bad I haven't got you a Christmas Present."

"Draco I don't really want anything for Christmas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Draco."

"Ok then but you know when we go on our first date on Friday night I'm going to spoil you."

Hermione giggled.

"Ok then but don't get to carried away!"

"What do you mean?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco you know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do and I'm feeling a bit hungry now so I'm going to make toast."

Hermione went over to the kitchen Draco followed. He watched her when she was making toast.

"Do you want some?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want some toast?"

"Umm yeah ok."

Hermione made some for Draco too and gave him the plate with his toast on.

"Thank you."

Draco sat down and Hermione sat down too. Draco just went straight into eating his toast. Hermione was just now looking at him. They sat in silence just eating toast.

"Draco are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You haven't said much."

"So."

"So you always speak."

"No Hermione that's you."

"Your cheeky."

"I am a Slytherin."

"I'm going to see Ginny."

"Why can't you stay with me?"

"You can come but then she will know something is going on."

"No she wont I'm coming."

"Fine then come on."

Hermione washed the plates with magic then put them back. Draco and Hermione then left to go find Ginny.

* * *

Hermione and Draco went in the Great Hall which had been transformed too. It was the same as all the other years at Hogwarts. Hermione saw Ginny at the Gryffindor table opposite Harry. Hermione went to sit down next to Ginny and Draco sat next to Hermione. Harry looked at Draco and reached in his pocket to pull out a box covered in wrapping paper with a red bow. Harry handed the present to Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and so did Draco. Ginny unwrapped the present and opened the box. She immediately gasped. It was a round purple ring and it said _"Will You Marry Me?"_ on the top of the box. Ginny did a girly giggle and threw her arms around Harry across the table.

"So I take that as a yes then?" Said Harry.

"Of course yes I wouldn't say no!"

Harry took the box out of Ginny's hand and put the ring on her marriage finger.

Hermione smiled at her best friend and started talking to her about her and Harry getting married. While Draco was just looking at Hermione. Blaise came out of no-where and sat next to Draco.

"What you sitting here for and why is Weasley so happy."

Harry started listening into Blaise and Draco's conversation.

"I'm sitting here because I wanted to sit with Hermione and Weasley's happy because she has just got engaged to Potter."

"What but I love her not Potter."

"Blaise you don't love her you like her and Potter clearly loves her and she loves him too."

"Your probably right because I tried to kiss her in a broom cupboard but she pushed me away saying that it would ruin her relationship with Potter."

"You tried to kiss her!" Harry beat Draco to a response.

"Yeah but she pushed me away."

Hermione and Ginny was listening to the conversation too now.

"Good job she pushed you away or I would be hitting harder than Hermione hit Draco in third year."

Hermione smiled and looked at Draco.

"You hit Draco in third year?" Said Blaise laughing to Hermione.

"Yes she did hit me punched me in the face to be precise and called me a_ 'Foul loathsome evil little cockroach'_"

"Don't change the subject."

"Harry nothing happened end of please believe me." Said Ginny.

"Fine."

"Umm Draco I think we should go."

"Does the we include me?"

"No Zabini it doesn't."

Draco stood up with Hermione and left the Great hall.

* * *

Draco and Hermione was walking around the corridors watching the younger students get really excited about Christmas. Draco pulled Hermione to the left of the corridor.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"Now were under mistletoe."

"So."

"Hermione people kiss under mistletoe."

"Blaise didn't think of this with Ginny did he."

"I don't think he thinks at all."

Draco tilted his head and it was only a matter of seconds before he met Hermione's lips. Ron was walking down the corridor and saw Hermione and Draco kissing.

"How dare you!"

Hermione broke her and Draco's kiss and turned her head to see Ron standing there.

"How dare I what?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't."

"You snogging him!"

"I wasn't snogging him I was kissing him."

"You make it seem like it isn't a big deal."

"It isn't."

"You know what if I didn't know better I would say you were dating."

Hermione looked down at the floor and Draco looked up at the ceiling.

"You are aren't you your dating!"

Hermione and Draco stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"Ok fine me and Hermione are dating it isn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal!"

"How? people date each over I'm dating Hermione."

"Says the boy who has slept with most girls in the school."

"Says the boy who has snogged Lavender Brown while dating Hermione."

"Thats it."

Ron smacked Draco across the face and Hermione had to pull Ron away before he hit Draco again.

"Ron you are an idiot."

Draco was holding the right side of his face including his nose. Hermione went over to Draco.

"Lets go back to the common room." Draco nodded. Ron was standing there still with fury.

* * *

Draco sat down on the sofa and Hermione sat down next to him.

"Draco let me see."

Draco looked at Hermione's sweet eyes and slowly removed his hand.

"Ok. Stay here."

Draco just cupped his hand under his nose so the blood didn't go everywhere.

Hermione got a bowl and filled it with cold water and got a cloth. She sat back down next to Draco and he removed his hand again. She got the cloth out of the cold water and dabbed it under Draco's nose. Draco kept wincing.

"Draco I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm mainly wincing because the waters really cold."

Hermione smiled. When Hermione finished with Draco's nose bleed he only had a little bit of pink where he had been smacked.

"We should go to dinner."

"But Draco what if Ron has told people."

"Hermione I don't care if they know or not."

"Ok."

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat down at what would have been the Slytherin table to eat the Christmas dinner. Blaise sat opposite Draco and Hermione.

"I can't believe you and Hermione are going out and you didn't tell me."

"Blaise that's because it was meant to be a secret."

"How did Weasel-bee find out then."

"Me and Hermione were standing under mistletoe so we kissed because it was mistletoe and Weasel-bee was there and said I bet you to are dating or something like that and we said yes so he has told the whole school."

"Wow."

Hermione was just eating her food.

"Go on kiss then Draco kiss her."

"Blaise no."

Draco put his arm on the table.

"Where's your Darkmark?"

"Well a special girl helped me get rid of it."

"Aww Hermione you're so sweet."

"Zabini were not on a first name basis."

"But we could be."

"No we couldn't."

"Can I come to your place later."

"Blaise it isn't a place it's a common room and dormitories."

"Can I still come."

Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Later in the Head boy and girls Common room.

Blaise and Draco was sat on the sofa while Hermione was sat on the chair near the fire legs crossed reading a book.

"Oh come on Granger sit next to Draco and cuddle."

"Zabini me and Draco have only been dating for 4 days."

"So you can still cuddle."

"Fine."

Hermione got up with her book and sat next to Draco. Draco put his arms around Hermione and Hermione snuggled up to him.

"See this is what couples do."

"Yeah when they have been dating for months."

"Shut up your ruining the moment Hermione."

Hermione stopped snuggling Draco kissed him on the lips then just sat reading her book.

"Awh."

"Blaise you sound like a girl."

"Shut up Draco."

Hours passed.

"I'm going bed boys."

"It's only because you finished the book."

"No it's because I'm tired."

Draco kissed her on the lips. Hermione got up and then went to her dormitory.

"Night Granger."

"Night Princess."

Hermione smiled when Draco called her Princess.

* * *

Hermione snuggled up in her bed and thought about everyone knowing about Her and Draco. She decided it didn't matter if people knew if she was dating Draco or not it was normal to date people. And it was time she moved on everyone knew about her and Ron so why not her and Draco. Plus Draco liked her more then Ron ever did. She fell to sleep smiling to Her self.

* * *

**_Ok I'm sorry I didn't update for ages but I have been working on it for ages. Gave you more Dramione. Please Review x_**


	34. Boxing Day

_**Ok so I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far hope you review more on this chapter because it gets me writing the next chapter quicker ok so here it is.**_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning (the 26th December). She got dressed in a white jumper with her dark blue jeans with her pink flat shoes. She went in the bathroom did her hair and went down stairs. When she was in the common room she saw Draco asleep on the sofa. She smiled and got a blanket and put it over him. She got a book and sat down on the chair near the fire and just read quietly. By the time she finished her book Draco woke up. Hermione looked at him as he opened his eyes.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning." Draco's voice was husky because he only just woke up.

"Why you sleeping on the sofa?"

"Because Blaise is upstairs in my room sleeping."

"What!?"

At this moment Blaise walked down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Why are you just in your underwear."

Draco sat up and looked at Blaise.

"Blaise you could of put some pants on."

"At least I'm not naked."

Hermione shivered at the thought of this.

Blaise just smirked.

"Hermione would be getting a treat if she saw me naked."

"No I wouldn't."

Hermione moved to sit next to Draco.

Draco put his arms around Hermione.

"Why wouldn't it be a treat for you."

"Because I don't want to see you naked."

"Would you want to see Draco naked?"

"No I wouldn't."

"How do you react Draco?"

"I'm not bothered I'm glad she doesn't want to see me with no clothes on."

"Can we change the subject please."

"Why Hermione getting desperate to see me naked."

"No it's making me feel sick."

"Fine books lets talk about books."

"Really Zabini why books."

"You love books."

"I love reading them not talking about them."

"What about a book about me and Draco with pictures of us naked."

"What the hell?!"

"Would you read it?"

"No."

"Blaise give it up."

"Shes not going to fall for it."

"Fall for what."

"He wants to get naked."

"I have a solution where you can get naked Blaise."

"Whats that?"

"The shower can we please change the conversation."

"Ok then ok so Draco the next Quidditch match for us is against Gryffindor what side you backing Granger."

"What do you mean?"

"It's vs Gryffindor you're in Gryffindor and your boyfriends the Slytherin Seeker what side you backing."

"I haven't really thought about it yet but probably Slytherin."

Draco smiled.

"Why Slytherin Granger."

"Because Ron is on Gryffindor so I'm going to back Slytherin."

"But isn't your best friend and my crush on the Gryffindor team too."

"I'm still backing Slytherin."

"Pansy will be happy about that."

"Shut up Zabini."

"There is going to be a cat fight between your ex and your girlfriend Draco."

"That means that I'm wanted by two girls how many girls are you wanted by Blaise."

"I don't know."

Hermione just snuggled up to Draco.

"Zabini there wont be a cat fight."

"What if Pansy calls you you know what."

"Then I'll ignore her or I can sit in the Gryffindor stand and cheer for Slytherin."

"Sit in the Gryffindor stand where your friends are Hermione."

"Ok then."

"If Draco wins for Slytherin I want you to snog me."

"What don't you mean Draco."

"Yeah thats what I meant."

"Are you sure mate."

"Ok Zabini I will hug you and kiss Draco that's all your getting from me."

"Ok then Granger."

Blaise went upstairs to get dressed and left Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione and Draco were just hugging and occasionally kissing.

"How long does it take for Zabini to get ready."

"About an hour and half."

"He's a girl."

Blaise came down his hair perfect and clothes without one crease in.

"Zabini come sit next to me."

Blaise immediately sat next to Hermione.

"So how long did you spend on your hair."

"An hour and fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

"He's such a girl." Hermione whispered to Draco.

Draco laughed.

"What you saying about me Granger."

"I'm saying you are such a girl."

"How."

"You love spreading gossip and spend and hour and fifteen minutes on your hair and other things."

"Ok maybe that's because I hang out with girls."

"Don't worry Zabini I'm only joking."

The three of them sat and talked for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Ok so here was Boxing day erm the only other thing I can say is please review! x_**


	35. The date

_**Ok so I just want to say a quick thanks to just-CALL-me-KENDAL and iXheartXdracoXmalfoy for reviewing on the last chapter. So I'm just going to get on with it.**_

* * *

Hermione woke up and realised it was Friday. She looked at the clock and it said 12:03. She decided that she was going to wear the same dress she wore for the Christmas Ball unless Ginny let her borrow a dress. Ginny knew all about Hermione and Draco dating and didn't judge Hermione in anyway. Ginny was rather excited for Draco and Hermione's first date. Hermione got dressed in a pink jumper and her light blue jeans and white flats and sorted out in the bathroom and went straight to the Great Hall. Hermione saw Ginny and ignored the looks and sat down next to her.

"Hi 'Mione."

"Hi Ginny."

"Why should people care if your dating Malfoy it's your choice."

"Why don't you tell them that."

"Ok I will."

"No Ginny you don't have too."

"No 'Mione I will."

"Me and Draco have been dating almost 6 days."

"So."

"So can't you tell people until me and Draco have been going out longer if we go out longer."

"What do you mean if."

"He could just be playing me."

"Hermione I've seen you and Malfoy together and he hasn't been playing you. Who helped you get through your break-up with Ron."

"Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Some one say my name."

Hermione turned round and remained smiling. Blaise was with Draco but Blaise was looking at Ginnys hand where the engagement ring lay on her finger.

"I said your name."

"Is our date still on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought maybe you might get to embarrassed."

"Why would I get embarrassed with you Draco?"

"You know everyone knowing that were dating."

"Draco as you said I don't care if everybody knows that were dating or not. They were going to find out anyway."

"You have a point is our date still on then?"

"Yes it is still on."

"Good." Draco kissed Hermione on the lips but it was only a small kiss but it made Hermione's heart go racing. When he broke he saw Ron looking furious with him but Draco ignored him and sat next to Hermione. Other people saw the kiss but wasn't that bothered. Ginny now was giggling very girly.

"What Ginny."

"You and Malfoy just kissed." She did an exciting shriek.

"She get really over excited." Draco said sipping some pumpkin juice.

"She's divine when she gets over excited." Blaise said all dreamily like a girl would if they saw a boy that was dreamy.

Ginny looked up at Blaise with a serious face.

"Whats that Theo coming." Blaise ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione just laughed.

"Ok I know he has a crush on me but I didn't think it was that big of a crush."

"Is 8:00 still ok for our date?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Ok then see you later."

"See you later."

Draco stood up and went out the Great Hall looking for Blaise.

"Ok 'Mione when am I getting you ready for your date."

"I don't know 6:30."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it shouldn't take that long."

"Are you wearing the dress you wore for the Christmas Ball or do you want to wear one of mine?"

"Can I look at your dresses then decide?"

"Yeah sure."

The girls just kept talking and now it was 6:00.

"Ginny I think I should get ready now."

"Ok 'Mione."

"I'll go get my dress and then come to the Gryffindor girl dorms."

"No 'Mione I'm coming with you."

"Ok then Ginny."

Hermione and Ginny left the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione went in the Head boy and girls common room and Ginny came in after Hermione. They both went in Hermione's dorm and Hermione got the dress. They then made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione paused outside the door.

"Are you ok Hermione we can get you ready at your dormitory."

"Yeah I'm fine."

The girls went in and Hermione received a few looks but ignored them. Her and Ginny just went straight to the dormitory. Luckily no one was in there so Ginny let Hermione look at her dresses while Ginny was sorting out make-up. Hermione looked at several dresses but couldn't find one that she felt matched the occasion so she decided to stick with hers. Ginny was fine with it. Ginny did Hermione's make-up before Hermione put her dress on because she didn't want the dress to get powder on it. Hermione had grey eye shadow on, black mascara, a little bit of blusher on and light pink lipstick on. By the time Ginny finished the make-up it was 7:00. Hermione changed into her dress and sat back down on the chair. Ginny now did Hermione's hair straight like she did for the Christmas ball but left her fringe so that it added effect. She used loads of hair spray which made Hermione cough a few times. Ginny got a bracelet that had blue jewels on it and gave it to Hermione to put on. Hermione stayed without a necklace because she couldn't find one that matched. It was now 7:45 Hermione picked some silver high heels which were 3/4. Hermione and Ginny went down the stairs most people were gone including Ron. Hermione sighed with relief. She really didn't want to bump into Ron on this night. It was now 7:50 and Hermione went to sit down but Ginny stopped her.

"Why not Ginny."

"You'll crease your dress."

"But I still have ten minutes left."

"Still your not sitting down."

"Yeah but wont I need to sit down on my date."

"Yes but oh Hermione I'm so nervous for you." Ginny grabbed Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugged her back.

"Ok Hermione the only thing I want him to ruin for tonight is your lipstick and that's all I want him to ruin ever. Because I never want him to ruin your mascara."

Hermione knew what her friend was saying she didn't mind if he ruined her lipstick from a kiss but she never wanted him to ruin her mascara from her crying over him.

It was now 7:55.

"Nervous?"

"Yes very."

"Nervous for what?" Harry butted in.

"Hermione's having her first date with Malfoy tonight."

As much as Harry hated Draco he smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Be a good girl Hermione and make sure Malfoy is a good boy or he will have to deal with me."

Hermione smiled at what Harry said.

"Ok Harry I will make sure that Draco is a good boy and I am a good girl."

"Good."

It was now 7:58. Hermione came out of the Gryffindor common room and Ginny went with her. Hermione went down the stairs and to Ginny's surprize Draco was standing waiting for Hermione. Ginny giggled and went to the last remaining stairs.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome."

"Don't you mean sexy and gorgeous Hermione?" When Ginny realised what she said she blushed.

"Why thank you Ginny."

Hermione just was looking at her best friend who was still blushing pink while Draco was smirking.

"Anyway Hermione are you ready for our date."

"Yes and advice for you Ginny don't flirt with any other boys while your engaged."

Ginny nodded her head hugged Hermione and ran straight back up the stairs.

"See every girl falls for me."

"Draco can we just get on with our date I'm excited to where your taking me."

"Ok." Draco offered Hermione his hand and she took it.

He led her outside to one of the carriages. Hermione got on first and Draco after her.

"So where are you taking me."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not."

"Because it's a secret."

"Draco please tell me." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Hermione I'm not telling you it's a surprize."

"Fine."

When they stopped at Hogsmead he got out first and helped her down from the carriage. He led her through the streets and to a fancy resturant. Hermione stopped realising where he was taking her.

"I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"It's a really posh and fancy resturant and it costs loads of money."

"Hermione I'm taking you here because I can so calm down."

"Ok then." Hermione straightened her back and let Draco held her hand and led her in.

It had a crystal white carpet and the walls were a crimson red. The tables had a purple cloth over them, the chairs were a chestnut brown with purple designs on them. Hermione could tell it was a very expensive resturant. A waiter came up to them and led them to a table it was near the center of the room. Hermione was feeling butterflies in her tummy because most people in here would know who they were. Draco could sence that Hermione was nervous and squeezed her hand. The butterflies went from her tummy. Draco sat Hermione down and Draco sat down opposite her.

"Don't be nervous."

"I can't help it this is my very first date."

"Did Weasel-bee never take you on a date?"

"No."

"Just concentrate on me no one else."

"I'll try."

Draco and Hermione ordered the same meal which was steak and chips. It doesn't seem like something you would eat on your first date but they agreed to have it.

"You do look beautiful tonight Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him.

It had been about ten minutes and the food arrived. Hermione hesitated and looked at Draco who was cutting his steak.

"Hermione eat."

"What?"

Draco looked up at her.

"Your really nervous aren't you."

"Yeah just a bit."

"Ok Hermione either you eat it or I will force it into your mouth."

Hermione knew he was joking and started eating with a smile on her face.

"Do you want a chip?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want a chip I want to eat desert and if I eat any more I'm going to be full."

"No thank's." She smiled at him.

They ordered dessert which was icecream.

"Ahhh brain freeze."

"Yes now I can get on top of you on more subjects."

Hermione looked at Draco with a stern look.

"Sorry." Draco took a scoop of ice-cream into his mouth.

After they finished their ice-cream Draco payed the bill and Hermione and Draco left back to the castle.

"Thats it."

"I want to give you something at the castle."

"Why at the castle."

"Because it's better at the castle."

They went to the head boy and girl common room and Hermione sat down on the sofa. Draco went to the back of the sofa and put a necklace around Hermione's neck. It was silver with a blue gem.

"Draco it's beautiful."

She pulled him in a hug and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Draco I'm tired I want to go to bed."

"Ok." Draco kissed Hermione.

* * *

When she was in bed she was only in her night gown and she still had her necklace on. She held it in her hand and thought what the day had been like. She fell straight to sleep.

* * *

_**Ok how was that review xx**_


	36. Talking Libary and Late nights

_**OK so sorry I haven't updated I've been reading other Dramione story's to get an idea for what to do anyway I've been naughty I've not been putting the disclaimers on the chapters I only realised when I saw all other Dramione stories saying 'Disclaimer:...' **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I haven't in the past, present and never will in the future. :(**_

* * *

Hermione woke up and stretched she felt a cold circle just under her collar-bone she looked and saw the necklace sparkling in the brief light. She looked at the clock which read 7:16.

"Ugh why it's a Saturday today." She mumbled throwing her head back into her pillow. Hermione tried and tried to get back to sleep but it wasn't working and now it was 8:10 so she decided to get up.

She walked over lazily to her wardrobe and picked out a black tank top and put it on. She got a white blouse to put over it so she wouldn't be cold. She put on light blue jeans and black flats. Hermione did a spell on her hair to make it into soft curls. And tied it up into a pony tail leaving a few strands of her soft curls down. She looked at the rest of the Unicorns horn and picked it up. 'I should take this back'. Hermione grasped the horn tightly and left her dormitory. She walked down the stairs and slipped out the exit trying to not make much noise because she didn't know if Draco was awake or not

She walked joyfully down the corridor the necklace lying smoothly under her collar-bone under her blouse. You could still make out it was a necklace though with the silver chain shining and glistening in the early sunrise. Hermione smiled as she looked through the window it was slightly snowing with a glimpse of sunshine. Hermione watched some 3rd years building a snow man and 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th years having a snowball fight. Hermione loved it at Hogwarts there was always something going on. Hermione walked down the corridor to the Hospital wing still holding the Unicorn horn tightly. She walked into the Hospital wing.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Madam Promfrey asked.

"No I just wanted to give the Unicorn horn back." Hermione replied politely with a smile on her face. Hermione gave Madam Promfrey the horn. Madam Promfrey took it and put it back on the shelf.

"May I ask you what you wanted it for in the first place?" Madam Promfrey asked kindly with a smile the same as Hermione's. But Hermione's smile left her face and now it was neutral.

"Umm I don't think I can tell you about it." Hermione said her eyes moving to the window and then looking back to Madam Promfrey.

"Why can't you tell me you Potter and Weasley better not of used it to do harm." Madam Promfrey said burrowing her brows.

"No it was nothing like that it was for a potion." Hermione said truthfully.

Madam Promfrey's worry left her face knowing that Hermione was telling the truth. At that moment a student came in who had just broken her arm Hermione guessed. Hermione smiled at Madam Promfrey and left.

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall and tried not to notice boys from Slytherin wolf whistling her. She entered the Great Hall which was full with people already and sat opposite to Ginny.

"So how did your date go?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Really well." Hermione said smiling.

"Did he try anything on you?" Harry butted in looking concerned.

"No Harry he didn't try anything on me."

Ginny could see a blue gem peeking out of Hermione's blouse.

"What's that?" Ginny said pointing to the necklace.

"It's a necklace that Draco got me." Hermione said looking at the bit of the gem you could see.

Hermione pulled out the gem fully so they could see it and left it resting on her blouse.

"It's beautiful Hermione." Ginny said still excited.

Harry started inspecting the necklace.

"It looks expensive." Harry said looking up at Hermione.

"I think it is he took me to an expensive posh restaurant so I guess it is." Hermione said smiling at her best girl-friend and her best boy-friend.

"It was expensive." Draco's voice just came out of no where and he walked towards Hermione. He sat next to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"And no I didn't try anything on her Potter." Draco said smirking assuming that's what Harry was having on his mind.

"Your still wearing the necklace." Draco was now looking at Hermione's face.

"Yeah I really love it Draco." Hermione hugged Draco.

Ron and Lavender walked past that moment. Ron looked hurt but Lavender didn't see bothered and just kissed Ron.

Hermione got a piece of toast and started eating. While Draco, Ginny and Harry sat in an awkward silence.

Hermione covered her mouth. "Why don't you talk to each over."

"Because I still don't trust him completely Hermione." Harry said his voice soft.

"Then mingle with him find things in common."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione shrugged at Harry and started talking. Ginny joined in the conversation while Hermione was finishing toast. They were talking about Quidditch. When Hermione finished Draco was still talking to Ginny and Harry. Hermione stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Where you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to the Library you can come if you want." Hermione answered back.

* * *

Draco stood up and walked to Hermione and they left.

They both walked into the Library together and Hermione started looking at books while Draco was talking to one of his Slytherin Team-Mates. Hermione was reaching up to a book on a high shelf but she couldn't reach. A hand came and got the book she turned round and realised it was Draco. He handed her the book.

"Thank you." Hermione said her soft warm brown eyes looking into his silvery/grey ones.

Draco smiled and got a Quidditch book off a shelf and sat down at a table in a corner with Hermione. He had his book open but wasn't reading it. He was just watching Hermione read the book and her movements. He thought about when she should meet his parents properly. They had met her before but not properly he wanted to show his parents that he really liked her he thought maybe in the future when they had been together longer. He watched how a strand of hair just fell in her face when she read and then she had to tuck it behind her ear only for it to come back a little later. Draco smiled and Hermione looked up at him. Their eyes locked.

"Awh they're so in love." Said a 1st year Hufflepuff.

Draco and Hermione looked her way.

"Chloe you had to stay queit now they now we were looking at them." Said a girl in Gryffindor. Hermione could tell it was Scarlett.

"I'm sorry. I just love, love!" Chloe expressed.

"Hello Scarlett." Said Hermione nicely.

"Hi." Scarlett said shyly.

Draco raised his eye brows.

"Your not usually this shy." Said Draco looking at Scarlett.

A 2nd year Ravenclaw gasped.

Draco smirked at the Ravenclaw and the Ravenclaw blushed.

"Wow impressive girls are swooning over you from an early age." Hermione said teasing Draco.

"It was only you who didn't swoon over me Hermione." Draco said looking at the Ravenclaw and winking at her.

"Draco stop it you're going to make the girl faint." Hermione said still looking at Draco.

"Hermione I can't help it it's Malfoy charms." Draco said now looking directly at Hermione.

"You haven't used any Malfoy charms on me and I'm your girlfriend."

"See Scarlett I told you they weren't just friends." Said Chloe excitedly making Hermione think of Ginny. They did have the same hair colour in fairness.

The three girls left Hermione and Draco alone again.

"Why were you just picking on the Ravenclaw girl." Hermione said reading her book again.

"I wasn't picking on her." Draco said burrowing his brows

"I mean picking on her with your looks." Hermione looked up at Draco when she said this.

"What like winking?" Draco said Raising his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded.

"It's because it's fun."

"It's not fun for her she almost passed out."

"It's still fun."

Draco leant over the table at kissed Hermione's lips. Hermione accepted and deepened the kiss it lasted for about 10 seconds then they broke.

"That my fair lady is a Malfoy Charm." Said Draco winking at Hermione. "And that was another one."

Hermione laughed.

They stayed their most of the day finishing their books and talking. And now it was 6:45.

"We'd better go." Said Draco smiling at Hermione.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"6:46." Draco answered.

"Your right we should." Hermione said. She was about to pick up her book to put back on the shelf but Draco picked it up first placing it on the shelf with ease. They both left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Tea was pretty much the same as it always has been Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Theo and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Harry. Draco offered for her to sit next to him on the Slytherin table but to be on the safe side she sat with Harry and Ginny and the Gryffindor table. She was okay with Blaise and Draco just not Theo yet. When the feast was over Draco went up to Hermione and kissed her in front of Blaise and Theo.

"Can my Theo and Blaise come over to the Common room." Draco said with puppy eyes incase she said no.

"Fine but don't get to drunk." Hermione said sternly.

"I'm not even going to drink." Draco said holding his hands up.

"Really?"

"Yes I'm not going to drink."

"Ok then."

Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Theo entered the Common Room.

Draco sat down on the sofa expecting Hermione to sit next to him but she didn't she went up the stairs.

"Hermione you can spend at least 10 minutes here with us three."

"I'm going to be down in a minute."

Hermione came back down the stairs with her book '_Hogwarts a History_'. She sat next to Draco and he put his arm around her so she had to cuddle into him. Hermione didn't look amused. Still she just read her book. But now really cuddled into him. Hermione had got to know Theo more and she decided he wasn't that bad.

"Ok I'm going to bed." Said Hermione yawning but still cuddled up with Draco.

"But its only quarter-to-one." Theo said surprize.

"I would stay longer but I'm tired. I've been up since seven." Hermione mumbled.

Hermione kissed Draco and hugged him.

"Don't go to bed to late." Hermione said looking into Draco's eyes.

"I wont." Draco smiled giving Hermione one final kiss before she went upstairs with her book.

* * *

**_Ok so how was that I was writing this for about 2 hours I'm tired now. Review x_**


	37. Quidditch Practice

**_Ok sorry for the delay but I've done all my homework and I have nothing to do now so I'm updating I was going to update sooner but it was my birthday on the 11th April so I was busy. Shout out to courtneykramer94 and as always iXheartXdracoXmalfoy thank you for reviewing. Oh and by the way I'm a huge Starkid fan and Starkid helped me ship Dramione even more! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form._**

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked over at her clock. It read 8:47. Hermione stretched and got out of bed. It was a sunday and early so she didn't bother getting dressed. She was wearing Spongebob Squarepants pyjamas. She put a pair of white fluffy socks on. Hermione picked up her book '_Hogwarts a History_' and walked down the stairs. She got a blanket of the sofa and sat on the chair in front of the fire. It didn't matter how many times Hermione read '_Hogwarts a History.'_ She always found something new. It was now 9:06 and Draco came down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom step and looked directly at Hermione. Hermione looked up from her book and had to blink several times. She had seen Draco with his top off once before and that was the morning that he had made her breakfast. Hermione was still shocked to see him with out his top of. Draco just gave Hermione a wicked smirk.

"Any comments?" Draco said with a smile replaced from the smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said trying to make Draco speak more.

"Do I look good?" Draco said still smiling.

"Umm maybe but I haven't seen that many boys without their top on." Hermione replied.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you want any toast?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes please."

"Anything on it?"

"Yeah maybe some butter." Hermione said stating the obvious.

"I meant like jam or chocolate spread or peanut butter." Draco said still looking at Hermione.

"I just want toast thanks." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok?" Draco walked out of the room and started making toast. He came back about 5 minutes later with a big plate filled with toast and two cups of tea. He handed a cup of tea to Hermione. And she took it of him.

"Did you put the right amount of sugar in?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did." Draco replied.

Hermione carried on reading and occasionally took a sip of her tea. Draco was watching her face expressions and then spoke.

"Nice pyjamas." Draco said to Hermione. Hermione looked up at him.

"Thanks I think?"

"Who is that on your pyjamas?"

"Oh it's Spongebob Squarepants. He's a muggle cartoon character."

"Interesting." Draco said to Hermione.

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

"I don't know Hermione I've never watched it have I?"

"No I guess not." Hermione put her cup of tea on the coffee table and moved to sit next to Draco on the sofa.

"What time did you go bed last night?"

"About 2."

"What time did the boys leave."

"Merlin Hermione you sound like my mother not my girlfriend!" Draco exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm just trying to make conversation." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco just started eating the toast. For Hermione it was more like nibbling.

"Hermione you're not one of them girls who worry about weight are you?"

"No why would you ask." Hermione replied confused.

"Because you're just nibbling the toast and not eating it like you normally do."

"Draco I'm fine it truly annoys me when girls don't eat because their concerned about their weight like that. I'm just not that hungry this morning." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"I'm going to get dressed Hermione I need to practice with the boys."

"Can I watch?" Hermione asked.

"Umm sure if you promise not to tell the Gryffindor team any of our new techniques."

"I promise I wont tell anyone on the Gryffindor team any of your teams new techniques." Hermione said this with her hand on her heart.

"Lovely now get dressed or I might leave without you."

"Ok."

Hermione and Draco went up the stairs together and went in their separate rooms.

Hermione got dressed in her black jeans and with her black tank top and grey jumper over it. She put her black boots on. She magiced her hair into soft curls but didn't put it up and just left it down. But she put a white headband on for an accessory. She went into the bathroom and had a quick wash and brushed her teeth and went downstairs to wait for Draco. He came down around two minutes later. He was wearing blue jeans and a white top with black shoes and was carrying his broomstick.

"Should we go?" Draco said his voice smooth.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

They walked out of the door together.

* * *

When they got to the Quidditch pitch Theo, Blaise and Daphne were already there. Blaise just smirked at Hermione and winked at her.

"Zabini you do realise I'm dating you best friend." Hermione said.

"You're dating Theo you kept that quiet all the time I thought you were dating Draco."

"What I am dating Draco." Said Hermione confused.

"Ignore him he tries to twist things." Daphne said nicely to Hermione.

"You're a lot nicer than Pansy and when did you get on the team?"

"Thank you and I got on the team just after Slytherin won against Gryffindor." Daphne replied.

"Ok I'm glad you two are being civil to each over but we need to practice." Draco's voice intruded.

"Are you sure she wont tell anyone on the Gryffindor team about the new techniques." Theo asked.

"She wont she's promised." Draco replied.

"Ok if you say so." Theo responded.

Hermione gave Draco a quick hug before going up to the stands.

"See now she wont really be able to hear us." Blaise said.

"Yeah but what if she does tell." Theo said again.

"Theo I trust her and she wont tell I know she wont ok so can we just get on with it." Draco responded.

"Fine let's do this."

Hermione could see everyone take off and start using their new techniques. Hermione was mostly watching Draco. She was watching how his hair ruffled in the wind and she could tell he was a good captain because he kept yelling out what to do. Hermione smiled at him. They were playing with the 3 different types of balls. The Quaffle, The Bludgers and The Golden Snitch. Hermione was watching all of them and realised they have really good control of their brooms. Until she saw a vogue Bludger it was just targeting for Daphne. It was just following Daphne. Blaise and Theo tried to hit the ball another way but it just kept going back to her. Draco was even trying to stop it. It had been about 15 minutes and the Bludger was still following Daphne. Daphne was starting to lose energy and was going slower. It had been about another 5 minutes until it got her. Hermione just watched not sure of what to do. Daphne was falling and she couldn't do anything. But Theo swooped under and caught Daphne in his arms just in time. Hermione gave a breath of relief. And starting to go down back to the pitch. It was then she saw someone in a black cloak out of the corner of her eye. But when she looked it was gone. Blaise had managed to put the vogue Bludger into the Quidditch set and gathered all the other balls in too. Theo and Draco landed. And Theo still had Daphne in his arms. Draco went over to Theo. Hermione followed and stood next to Draco.

"Is she ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I think but she's unconscious so it's hard to tell." Theo replied.

"You should take her to the Hospital Wing to make sure she's ok." Hermione said.

"Yeah I should."

Theo left with Daphne still in his arms and left for the Hospital wing.

Hermione looked scared so Draco gave her a hug and kissed her head.

"She will be ok." Draco said into Hermione's hair.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

It was Tea time and Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Draco. Hermione was eating properly now feeling hungry since she didn't eat a lot at breakfast. Theo came and sat down.

"Where's Daphne?" Blaise asked.

"Shes still in the Hospital Wing." Theo replied.

"Do you know anything about her?" Hermione asked.

Theo's reply was short and simple. "Yes."

"What do you know?" Draco then asked joining the conversation.

"She will be unconscious for about a month and if it's longer or if she isn't any better then she might die." Worry filled Theo's eyes.

Hermione looked down at her food and didn't feel very hungry anymore.

* * *

**_So how was it the last bit wasn't planned it just sort of came. What was it that Hermione saw? Review x_**


	38. Another trip to the Hospital wing

_**Sorry for the delay of posting. I would say I was busy doing homework but I wasn't I was just being lazy. Thank you for everybody that favourite, followed and reviewed so far. So I left you where Daphne is in the hospital wing and she could die if she doesn't get better. Is it going to get worse or better...**_

* * *

Draco found himself in a black small room. He looked around for anyway to get out but he couldn't find any doors. He started feeling the walls for a secret passage but there wasn't one. Draco slid down the wall and sat down.

"There is no way to get out." A dark voice said.

Draco looked around but he couldn't see anyone or anything.

"You shall not see me now." The dark voice said. "And you shall never see me."

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked.

"I want you to do me a little something." The dark voice answered.

"If it's to kill someone or torture someone then no. I'm not a Death-Eater anymore." Draco said with a lot of courage.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Death-Eater or not you shall still do the task." The voice said.

"What is the task." Draco asked."

"The task is very simple it's to break up with that Mudblood girlfriend of yours." The voice said hastily.

"One you should never call her a Mudblood and two how do you know?" Draco asked but there was anger in his voice.

"Well I know because of Pansy Parkinson." The voice answered.

"But Pansy isn't even at the school right now how does she know?" Draco asked with confusion now in his voice.

"Well lets just say that Astoria Greengrass still has a crush on you and told Pansy." The voice said hastily.

"What will you do if I don't break up with Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well more of your friends will get hurt and the Mudblood will get killed." The voice said and then there was just silence.

Draco woke with a jolt he was all sweating and was panting. He looked over at the clock. The clock showed that it was '5:55'. Draco got up and went for a quick shower and brushed his teeth with magic. He went down The Common Room with a pyjama top and pyjama bottoms on. He sat down on the sofa and stared into the fire until he felt something brush past his foot. He looked down and it was only Crookshanks. He then looked to the side of the sofa and saw that Hermione's book '_Hogwarts a History_' was there. He started reading the book. Time flew it was now 7:14. Draco got up to get a glass of water and then started reading again.

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked at the clock. The clock read '7:36'. Hermione sleepily got up had a quick bath and brushed her teeth. When she got out she put on her light blue jeans and her pink top with a white off the shoulder jumper. She also put on some white flats. Hermione looked in her wardrobe and looked at her skirts. '_I will get to wear them soon' _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione transformed her hair into curls with magic. The teenaged Gryffindor walked down the stairs and saw Draco just sitting on the sofa with his legs up on the sofa and reading her book.

"How long have you been up and what are you reading my book for?" Hermione asked.

Draco jumped not really expecting somebody's voice and turned around to look at her.

"Since six I think and I was bored so I started reading."

"Did I scare you?" Hermione asked.

"No. I was reading I didn't expect you to come down" Draco answered immediately.

"Well you jumped." Hermione said.

"So it doesn't mean that you scared me." Draco replied.

"Say the last bit again after the 'that'." Hermione said.

"'You scared me? Why do you want me to..." Draco stopped speaking because Hermione was lightly giggling.

"You are a very smart witch but not smarter than me." Draco added.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Hermione said through laughter.

"Shut up you're supposed to be my girlfriend." Draco said playfully.

"Ok I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Do you want any toast or should we go to The Great Hall to get breakfast? But you will need to get dressed." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'll go get dressed." Draco said and returned the smile.

Hermione nodded and Draco went up the stairs while Hermione sat on the sofa.

* * *

When Draco reached his room and entered he heard the voice again. '_Why didn't you break up with her then?!'. _Draco jumped and looked around. Draco didn't know how to respond so he ignored it and started getting dressed. He wore a pale green t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes. He walked back down the stairs and saw Hermione with her book.

"Come on lets go." Draco said.

Hermione turned around and put her book on the sofa and stood up. They walked out of the portrait hall together. Hermione and Draco walked past some Slytherins and most wolf whistled at Hermione. Draco stopped and stopped Hermione with him.

"I say we should give them something to look at." Draco whispered to Hermione.

Before Hermione could respond Draco's lips came crashing down to hers. Hermione didn't respond at first because she didn't expect it but then she started to respond. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and Draco put his hands around her waist. Hermione felt something in this kiss it was more passionate than the other kisses they had shared and she smiled while kissing him. When they broke some Slytherins smirked and others wolf-whistled again.

Hermione and Draco walked off to the Great Hall. When they entered Hermione saw Ginny waving them over. They sat down had a quick chat, had some breakfast and then went to go to the Hospital wing to see how Daphne was doing. Ginny nodded and smiled at them.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco went into the Hospital Wing they found Blaise there. Draco and Hermione walked over to Daphne's bed. Daphne looked really pale her black hair was spread over part of her face and most of her pillow. Hermione then looked up and Blaise.

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Promfrey said she's seems to be getting better just slowly." Blaise answered with a small smile.

It was a shock to Hermione because she wasn't used to Slytherins being so upset and smiling so much too.

"I'm sure she will be fine loads of people have been hit with bludgers before." Hermione said reassuringly with a small smile.

"Yeah she should be ok." Blaise said.

"She better well be we have a Quidditch match soon!" Draco said with a smile to show he was joking.

Just then Draco saw Astoria rushed in with Theo levitated behind her. Madame Promfrey looked over and rushed over and told Astoria to place Theo on the bed next to Daphne. Astoria did so. Madame Promfrey did tests on Theo and then came to a result.

"It seems that Mr Nott has been knocked unconscious by a very strong spell. I'm afraid I can't cure him straight away and I have come to a conclusion a potion will need to be made to revive them." Madame Promfrey said to them all. "And I think that Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger should be the people to make the potion since they have the best grades."

"How do you know about our grades?" Draco asked.

"Well I do talk to the Professors, Mr Malfoy." Madame Promfrey answered. "They need rest everyone out."

* * *

It was 9:06 and Draco, Hermione and Blaise were in the Head boy and girl common room.

"I don't understand why Daphne and Theo have got hurt and now me and Draco need to make a potion." Hermione said.

"I don't understand either." Said Draco.

"I can't cope with all this I'm going to bed." Said Hermione.

Draco and Blaise nodded and when Hermione passed where Draco was sitting he pulled her into a kiss.

"Night." Draco said.

"Goodnight." Hermione responded.

"Night Granger." Blaise said.

"Night Zabini." Hermione said sleepily.

* * *

_**So how was it? Please review and as I said I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks for staying with me. **_


	39. New Years Eve and New Years Morning

_**Ok so thank you for everyone who has read my story. And it hasn't been that long since I updated my story and I'm bored. I thought should I make a movie maker or update well I decided I should update. Reviews are welcome. This is New Years Eve... and new years day morning**_

* * *

Draco found himself in another small room but this one was smaller. It was so small Draco's head almost reached the ceiling and he could touch the wall opposite him within an arms reach.

"Why didn't you break up with her Draco." A voice purred it was feminine.

Draco looked around.

"Your voice is different." Draco said.

"DOES IT MATTER WHAT MY VOICE SOUNDS LIKE?! AND THE OTHER VOICE WAS MY MASTER THE GREATEST WIZARD SINCE THE DARK LORD!" The voice shouted.

"I just thought it sounded different."

"You still haven't answered my question." The voice said impatiently.

"What question?" Draco said. He decided to play dumb he liked winding people up.

"THE ONE ABOUT YOU NOT BREAKING UP WITH THAT MUDBLOOD GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS. EVEN I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD SINK THAT LOW DRACO!" The voice shouted with more anger than before. Draco could hear the distaste in her voice when she said the word Mudblood.

"One don't you DARE call her a Mudblood and second I haven't broken up with her because I don't want too!" Draco said angry.

"Fine but it's only your family and friends that pay for it." The voice said only above a whisper.

**WHOOSH**

Draco's eyes flew open. He looked around the room. He was back in his bedroom. He looked at the clock it showed that it was 8:45. He got up got a quick shower, brushed his teeth, did his hair, and got dressed in a grey top, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Even though jeans were muggle clothing he liked them. He had gone to Muggle London when the war was over to see what it was like. It turned out he liked it was good to get a rest from magic. He went Muggle London with Blaise that's why they both had mobile phones.

Draco walked down the stairs and saw Hermione in the kitchen. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

_"Dump her now Draco." The woman's voice said. _ Draco didn't know if she was human or not but he figured it was a woman.

Draco just kept on hugging Hermione from behind. Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned in his arms.

"What makes you so happy this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Who says I'm happy." Draco said a smile creeping onto his face.

"You because you're smiling." Hermione smiled back and pecked him on his lips.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Well I thought we could go to the Great Hall it is New Years Eve." Hermione smiled as she finished her sentence.

"Ok then are you ready to go?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am." Hermione answered.

* * *

They walked out of the portrait hall together and walked to the Great Hall. They saw Blaise on the way so he joined with them to go to the Great Hall when they walked in together most people kept in their conversations and kept eating but others looked at them. Hermione saw Ron looking at her and gave her an evil look.

Hermione was confused because usually Ron would try to say he was sorry but obviously Lavender had drilled it into his head. Hermione saw Ginny and started walking over to her. Harry was opposite Ginny. Blaise and Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table ignoring some of the glares he was receiving from some Gryffindors. Draco sat down next to Hermione.

"Potter can I sit next to you?" Blaise asked.

"Umm yeah why not." Harry responded.

Blaise sat down next to Harry.

"How's Daphne Greengrass. I heard about the bludger." Harry asked.

"She's getting better but slowly." Draco answered.

"What will happen if she doesn't get better?" Ginny asked.

"She will die." Blaise responded.

Harry almost spat out his pumpkin juice and Ginny just had a shocked expression on her face.

"Anyway get off that subject who's going to spend new years eve with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well obviously me because I'm your boyfriend." Draco said.

"I will and so will Harry because were your best friends." Ginny said.

"I will because I have nothing better to do." Blaise said with a smile.

"Ok head boys and girls common room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

Hermione giggled

"Ok time?" Hermione asked.

"Umm half past eight." Draco said.

Blaise, Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was now 8:30. Hermione had put on some comfortable jeans and a pale pink t-shirt that sparkled. She put on her pink flats. Draco had just changed his top to a slightly darker grey. They had both moved the sofa's and table so it was against the wall fashionably. Draco and Hermione had made a dance floor where the sofa's and tables had been. Hermione charmed the fire so it would change colour in the beat of music. Hermione put music on in the background while Draco sorted out the food and drinks. Ginny and Harry had just arrived.

Ginny was wearing a pale blue dress that went just below her knee with navy blue heels. Ginny also had light make-up on.

Harry was wearing a blue top (but it didn't match Ginny's heels) with black pants and normal black shoes.

It wasn't till 8:45 that Blaise came in.

Blaise was wearing a dark green top with blue jeans and grey shoes.

"You're a bit late mate." Draco said.

"Only by 15 minutes though." Blaise said.

"Anyway what drink do you want Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Do you have firewhisky?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I do." Draco handed Blaise a bottle of firewhisky.

"Draco are you drinking firewhisky too?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yes I am because tonight is new years eve." Draco responded

"Fine." Hermione answered with a smile and started dancing with Ginny.

It was now 11:58.

"It's almost new years day." Hermione said excitedly.

Draco hugged Hermione.

"Calm down and have you been drinking at all?" Draco asked her.

"No I'm just a tiny bit hyper because it's going to be new years day in one minute." Said Hermione.

It was now 12:00, 1st January 2013.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ginny said loudly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone else shouted back at her.

Everyone hugged each over and said Happy New Year to each-other.

It was now 12:35.

An owl flew to the window and pecked at it. Draco opened the window and the owl landed on his arm. Draco took the letter from its mouth. He gave the owl some bread from a sandwich and the owl flew off.

Draco opened the letter and was shocked.

"What? What is it?" Hermione said. Draco gave her the letter.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I'm afraid that your mother has been sent into St Mungo's._

_She has been put into St Mungo's because of a dark magic spell. She is awake but she is very weak__. _

_You can come to St Mungo's tonight to see her. You can bring someone if you wish._

_Were sorry we needed to tell you this on New Years day. _

_From_

_St Mungo's _

* * *

**_So how was that. I've been writing that for hours just to get it right. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes but I tried my best. Please review._**


	40. St Mungo's

_**Hi so were on chapter 40. I can't believe how far we have gotten in this story and it isn't over yet! Thankyou to anybody who has reviewed, favoured or followed my story so far. Here you are...**_

* * *

Hermione had to blink a few times and she looked at Draco. Draco looked really upset and shocked. Harry, Blaise and Ginny were looking at them curious. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to Draco and hugged him. Draco put his arms around Hermione but he was shaking.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Hermione said her voice just above a whisper.

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Draco's mother is at St Mungo's because of a dark magic spell. She is awake but really weak." Hermione said softly still hugging Draco.

"Oh Merlin." Blaise said. "Are you allowed to go and bring someone."

"Yes I am." Draco said. Hermione and Draco stopped hugging.

"Who are you going to bring?" Blaise said hopefully.

"I'm going to bring Hermione." Said Draco smirking at the look on Blaise's face.

"So you have knew me since we were really young and you have only really started speaking to Hermione this year but your still going to bring her either though I'm your best mate." Said Blaise but gave Draco a smile to show he was joking.

"It's just how to get there." Said Draco wonder filling his voice.

"You could dissaparate." Said Harry.

"Oh my Harry how many times do I have to tell you? You can't dissaparate on Hogwarts Grounds." Said Hermione frustrated.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said holding his head down.

"Wait Draco isn't there a fire in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yes there is. Hermione this is why they call you the Brightest Witch of Our Age." Draco said to Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"Ok so are we going to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco said. "You guys can stay here while I go to St Mungo's with Hermione to visit my mother. I don't know how long we will be. But please don't wreck the place." Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand softly and pulled her out the room.

"So we can go wild tonight can't we." Blaise said and started running about everywhere.

"I think he's had to many firewhiskys." Harry said.

"I love you so much Ginny I love you I love you I love you..." Blaise said then started singing.

"You think Harry." Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had walked up to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle just sat there waiting for the password.

"Oh ummm sweets, sweets, sweets." Said Hermione thinking.

"Sweets?" Draco asked.

"His password is always a sweet." Hermione responded.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Draco said. The gargoyle didn't move.

"Toothflossing Stringmints." Hermione said. The gargoyle still didn't move.

They both tried a few more times.

"Uhh what are we going to do?" Hermione said.

"Keep guessing." Said Draco.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Draco." Hermione said.

"Well there are plenty more sweets we should just keep guessing." Draco said.

"Ok umm Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Hermione said. The gargoyle still didn't move.

"My turn Chocolate Frogs." Draco said. The gargoyle started to move. Draco started smirking.

"Oh shut up." Hermione said.

They both stepped on the steps that travelled up.

When they walked into the office it was the same the books on the shelves and the unusual furniture and objects. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked up at them through his half moon spectacles.

"Yes Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"We were wondering if we could use your fire to floo to St Mungos." Draco said to Dumbledore.

"Your mother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes but how do you know?" Draco asked.

"I can feel a sense of sadness only people feel when their mother is sad or ill." Dumbledore said. "And of course you both can use the fire. I will know where you are so don't worry." Dumbledore led them to the fire. "I think it is best if you both travel together to avoid not being able to find each other." Said Dumbledore a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione and Draco both got into the fire together and Draco picked up some floo powder. Hermione was holding Draco's arm tightly and closed her eyes.

"St Mungo's" Draco said.

The fire glowed green and pulled Hermione and Draco though over fires. Hermione was still holding Draco's arm really tightly. When they had appeared in a fire place in St Mungo's Hermione opened one eye and then the other to make sure they were there. Draco pulled Hermione softly out of the fire. Hermione let go of Draco's arm and then they started brushing the dust of their clothes.

They both walked up to the front desk.

The receptionist had long golden blonde hair with beautiful green emerald eyes. She was wearing a formal cream dress with cream heels and black tights. She had diamond earrings in her ears with a diamond necklace and a pearl bracelet. On her face she had a little bit of mascara a nude lipstick.

"Yes." said the receptionist.

"I'm here to see my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said.

"Ok she is in room 15b." The receptionist said kindly and smiled.

"Ok thanks." Draco said quickly.

Hermione and Draco walked down the hallways until they found room 15b.

"Here it is." Draco said. "Can we go in?" Draco asked the doctor.

"Yes." Said the doctor.

They both entered the room and Narcissa was awake perked up on the bed by pillows with Lucius on a chair next to her. Narcissa looked pale and she was shaking slightly.

Lucius looked up at Draco and Hermione who was currently hiding slightly behind Draco.

"Draco." Lucius said with no emotion in his voice.

"Father." Draco said back.

"I'm going to get a drink." Lucius said to Narcissa then left the room.

"Who is this girl?" Narcissa asked her voice lacking.

"She is my..." Hermione nodded to Draco to carry on. "...girlfriend." Draco finished.

"How lovely." Narcissa smiled at Hermione.

"Mother you do realise this is Hermione Granger." Draco said.

"Yes I do. I know she's a muggle-born and fought on the light side against The Dark Lord. But she is also very pretty and smart. And as long as my son likes her I like her." Narcissa said her voice still lacking.

"Please don't tell Father." Draco said. "I don't want to tell him just yet. And Hermione say hi." Draco said smiling that Draco spoke to her.

"Hi." Hermione said rather shyly.

"Hermione you are never shy and now you are why?" Draco said.

"Because if you haven't noticed your mother is ill in St Mungo's and why are you rhyming?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I didn't really mean it to rhyme." Draco responded. Narcissa smiled at her son and Hermione while they were still talking. She noticed how Draco didn't have the Dark-Mark anymore. Hermione was probably going to be the best thing to happen to her son...

Or is it...

* * *

**_So I think this makes up for everything I have done by not updating I will try to update more if I don't have any homework. Please Review xxx_**


	41. More St Mungo's

_**I just want to say thank-you to everybody for reading this story. And when I looked at the reviews I got so happy that people believe in me and the story. Here is chapter 41...**_

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa were all in St Mungo's. Narcissa was less pale than she was around one hour ago but she was still fairly pale. Narcissa had turned out to love Hermione's personality and how she stood up for herself. Lucius didn't really speak to Hermione or Draco. Lucius was just talking to himself most of time. The time was now 3:24.

"It's getting late." Lucius said. Hermione jumped at Lucius' voice not expecting to hear his voice. "What did I scare you, you filthy Mudblood?" Lucius spat.

"Don't call her a Mudblood." Draco spoke back to Lucius in a vicious way.

"What if I do you shouldn't care Draco. She isn't like us Draco she is nothing like us and she will never be." Lucius said his eyes burning with hatred.

"I care because..." Draco stopped mid sentence he couldn't tell his father he was dating. His father would go mad.

"Because?" Lucius said impatiently.

"Because we have become friends and she is like a sister to me." Draco said quickly. He had made it up well not the part about being friends because they were friends and she was sort of like a sister to him. Draco hoped his father didn't notice how he made it up.

Lucius stayed quiet but with a look of anger on his face.

Hermione kept her head down looking quite upset.

"Um I think me and Hermione should go we left Blaise in the Head Boy and Girls Common Room I don't want to clean much up." Draco said to his mother.

Narcissa smiled at her son.

"Why don't you just let the house-elves do it it's their job." Lucius said

"Bye Mother." Draco said and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye Father." He said in a more disapproving tone.

Draco then grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the door. Before they were out the door though Hermione waved a goodbye. They walked down the hallways and back to where they arrived at the fireplace. They both stood into the fireplace and Draco let go of Hermione's hand and put his arm around her waist. Draco then got some floo powder in his hand and threw it in the fire.

"Dumbledore's office." Draco said when the powder almost reached the floor of the fireplace.

The fire glowed green and they were traveling through the over fireplace networks. Hermione shut her eyes tight again and Draco had too because of the soot and dust. When they stopped moving they opened their eyes. Dumbledore was looking at them through his half-moon spectacles. When Draco realised he had his arm around Hermione's waist he removed it. They both stood out of the fireplace and started brushing them-selves off.

"Did it go well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes it went well but my mother can't stand up." Draco said with a small smile.

"How did your mother and father take it about you and Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How do you know about me and Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well the fact you brought her and not Mr Zabini." Dumbledore responded.

"The answer to your question is I only told my mother she takes things better than my father. And she actually liked the fact I am dating Hermione. Because she is different." Draco answered.

Hermione saw Fawkes and started stroking his feathers lightly.

"I think me and Hermione should go back now Blaise is there so I think it is best." Draco said watching Hermione stroke Fawkes.

"Yes I think that would be best since many of us should be sleeping right now. And try to not make that much noise." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco motion to go so she went to the door.

"Bye Professor." Hermione said. "Happy New Year." Hermione went out of the door with Draco.

Draco and Hermione walked silently back so they didn't make any noise.

"Sorry about my father." Draco said while they were walking through a corridor.

"Draco it's fine really. And your mother is really nice." Hermione said and smiled.

"My mother was always the nice one." Draco said. "Were here. Oh I hope it isn't a mess."

When Hermione and Draco walked in they found Blaise singing YMCA while doing the Macarena. The room was how they left it but more Firewhiskys empty. Harry and Ginny were sat on the sofa watching Blaise. When they saw Hermione and Draco they ran up to them.

"How many Firewhiskys has he had?" Draco asked.

"Well more than 5 I can tell you that." Harry answered.

"I'm going to take him to the Slytherin dorms be back in around 5 minutes."

Draco went up to Blaise and took him out of the portrait hole.

"We will wait until Malfoy gets back and then we will go ok?" Ginny said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded in agreement and took out her wand and waved it. Everything in the room was where it was meant to be and all the cans and bottles were now in the bin.

It was five minutes later and Draco came back.

"Blaise almost woke up half the school." Draco said. "I'm ready for bed now, Blaise is like a child when he is drunk."

"Ok so now Malfoy's here bye Hermione see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Bye." Ginny said

"Bye." Said Hermione

Ginny left with Harry.

"I think us both should go to our dorms and go to sleep its almost four in the morning." Draco said sleepily.

"Yeah we should. Night Draco." Hermione said.

"Night Hermione." Draco said back.

Hermione went up the stairs. Draco did short after and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up and looked around he was in a sort of black room that had chains in. Draco tried to move but he couldn't he noticed that he was tied to a wall by his feet.

"You can't escape from the chains they're way to strong for you." said the dark voice but it sounded more evil and cold now.

"Why do you keep locking me up like this?" Draco asked the voice.

"Because you're not breaking up with the girl." The dark voice said.

"Plus you are being stupid and putting everybody's life at risk who you love." The feminine voice was back.

"Cogere I told you I was in charge of this boy tonight." The dark voice said full of anger.

"I'm sorry my lord." Cogere said in a sulky voice.

"Draco you better break up with that girl or something dreadful is going to happen for you something amazing for us." The dark voice said with a cackling laugh.

"What will happen?" Draco asked.

"Your Mudblood girlfriend will be murdered."

* * *

**_So please review. I get happy when people review._**


	42. The Library

**_Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Here it is._**

* * *

Draco woke up and looked at the clock it was 7:48. He was covered in sweat and panting from the dream. Draco got out of his bed and got a white top and blue jeans and black shoes to put on after his shower. Draco got into the bathroom and had a quick shower he then got dressed, brushed his teeth and did his hair. Draco then went downstairs and saw Hermione. 'I should break-up with her for her safety but I don't want to not be with her surely it will be ok.' Draco thought. Draco walked around and sat on the sofa opposite Hermione.

"Do you want to go to the Library today?" Draco asked.

"Ok sure. When are we going to go?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as possible." Draco answered.

"I'm ready now but you haven't had breakfast." Hermione said.

"I'm fine I don't need any breakfast." Draco said smiling.

"Ok then we can go now if you want to." Hermione said.

"Yes please." Draco said.

Hermione stood up and got Draco's hand and made him stand up too.

They both left for the Library.

On the way there it was quiet because most people were asleep. The corridors were silent except for an occasional hoot of an owl. When they went further on they saw three 2nd year boys talking quietly looking like they were planning a prank. Hermione and Draco just kept walking until they reached the Library.

They walked into the library together and hardly anybody was there because of how early it was.

"Why did you want to come here this early? Did you want to kiss me between the bookshelves?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I wanted to come to look for something and we can kiss between the bookshelves if you want to." Draco responded.

"What do you want to look for?" Hermione asked.

"A book on Dark Wizards." Draco answered going over to look at the books. Hermione followed him.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because I..." He couldn't tell her could he? She would probably think it was ok, normal even. Or would she try and help him. Either way some thing was going to happen. Draco had chosen what to do. "I keep having dreams and a womans voice was in it and a mans voice and the womans voice is called Cogere." Draco answered after a few seconds.

"So you're trying to find out who Cogere is." Hermione responded as a statement.

"Yes I am." Draco said still searching shelves.

"I can help you look." Hermione said.

"Please can you." Draco said.

"Yes I can." Hermione answered.

They both started searching the shelves for books and got a few books each and sat at a table. They sat searching books and changing them. It was now 2:37 and they still haven't found anything.

"We better find something because I'm getting hungry." Draco said.

"We could stop for a break if you are hungry." Hermione said.

"No we have to keep going." Draco responded.

Hermione and Draco carried on.

It was now 3:25pm and Draco went to go and get some food. When he came back they continued searching.

"Draco I think I found something." Hermione said.

Draco stood up and went behind Hermione and started reading the book.

_Cogere Impii was one of the greatest followers of a evil dark wizard called Obscurum Torto. Obscurum Torto was one of the darkest wizards in history. He sometimes qualified eviller than Lord Voldemort. Obscurum and Voldemort were at different time ranges though since that Obscurum was alive in the 18th century. But nobody saw Obscurum die or get murdered so he may of lived while Voldemort did. Like Voldemort, Obscurum had followers and many followers. It is believed that Obscurum went to Dumstrang School and as many people know Dumstrang is many associated with the dark arts. That is why many people at the time believed he was as evil as he was. Obscurum had battles and won many of them and earned more and more followers everyday but his main follower was Cogere Impii. _

_Cogere Impii was also greatly fascinated with the dark arts and joined many dark wizards before and after Obscurum. Cogere was among the greatest of dark wizard and feared by many as was her leader. Nobody had reported that Cogere was killed either. _

_Some people believed that Cogere and Obscurum had run off together and are still alive but some believed that they had killed each-other. Cogere had last been spotted in 1995 with some unknown man. Anybody who had spotted her and the unknown man fled with fear. Cogere and Obscurum if he is alive could still be alive and getting stronger. Even more stronger than they were before.__Cogere and Obscurum had killed many together more than 300 million people in two years alone. So Who wouldn't flee if they had seen either one of them._

* * *

**_So this chapter was just a filler. I hoped you liked it. Please review._**


	43. We Have To

**_Hey so I have updated most of this week and I hope to keep updating since it is now the weekend. Yay! Once again thank you for reviewing and following and favouring. A special thank you to super-ally2805 for favouring my story and a special thank you to vampdiaries5698 and dancerengland for following my story. Thank you to anybody else who has followed of favoured so far. Another special thank you to iXheartXdracoXmalfoy for reviewing and keeping me going!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter either though I want to own it._**

* * *

Hermione and Draco were looking down at the book speechless.

"Do you understand what this means Draco. They could be alive!" Hermione said shocked.

"They want to harm everybody that I love." Draco said to himself with his hands on his face. Even though Draco said it to himself Hermione heard him.

"What do you mean they want to harm everybody that you love?" Hermione asked.

"The dreams that I have been having are why Daphne, Theo and my Mother are hurt." Draco said to Hermione with emotion in his eyes.

"Draco I can sense that there is something you aren't telling me." Hermione said her eyes wide and curious.

"They said... I better break-up with you or my family and friends will get hurt. And my latest dream was if you don't break-up with her then you will get killed." Draco said with worry.

"Draco why didn't you tell anyone? You should have told Dumbledore." Hermione said.

Draco could see where she was coming from he should have told Dumbledore once he started having these dreams. He was tempted to tell him on New Year but he didn't. Draco looked down at his feet.

"I know I should have I just couldn't tell him I had to try to kill him the other year remember if it wasn't for Potter stopping Snape then Dumbledore would have been a goner." Draco said lifting his head up but not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I wont tell Dumbledore if you don't want to." Hermione said looking at Draco's sadness.

"Thank you. I'm just scared that you will get hurt." Draco said.

"Draco you know we can break up if it means that much to you." Hermione said looking at Draco who looked more said than before.

"I don't want to break up with you though." Draco said now looking at Hermione.

"If you are sure that I might get hurt or killed then it's best we break up and if it is fine then get back together." Hermione said looking into Draco's stormy grey eyes full of emotion and sadness.

"If you think it's best." Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"So we've broken-up." Draco said.

Hermione took a deep breath and then replied "Yes I guess so. I promise not to tell anyone about your dreams."

"Thank you." Said Draco attempting a smile.

"We can still be friends right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we can as long as I get to be as close as you as I can." Draco responded.

* * *

Later that day around 6:30pm. Everybody who was there for the holidays were having their tea. Draco kept on sneaking a peak at Hermione who wasn't really eating anything like he wasn't eating anything.

"So you've really broken up." Blaise said.

"Yes we have." Draco said sadly.

"You shouldn't have I would have gotten closer to Ginny." Blaise said sternly.

"Blaise when did she become Ginny and you wouldn't have had a chance with her because she is engaged to Potter." Draco said.

"I don't have a chance with anyone. Wait can I date Hermione?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"What so me and Hermione break up and then you want to date her." Draco said.

"Yeah she is the hottest girl after Ginny." Blaise said.

"I know that Blaise please don't make me feel worse than I am already." Draco said putting a hand on his own forehead with his elbow on the table.

"You didn't break up with her because things weren't working did you?" Blaise asked Draco.

"No I feel like I'm heartbroken." Draco responded.

"Did she break up with you?" Blaise asked.

"No I...do you want to know the truth about what happened?" Draco asked.

Blaise nodded.

"Well I kept on having these dreams about me being trapped in a small room and then there were two voices. A girl voice and a boy voice. They kept on saying break up with Hermione or your friends and family will get hurt. But ignored them. I carried on dating her. And when Daphne got hurt I thought it was just a vogue bludger nothing serious and then when Theo got hurt and then my Mother I knew Hermione wasn't safe. My latest dream was about me having to break up with Hermione or they will kill her. So we had to break up for her safety. Because if she died I would be truly heart broken." Draco said to Blaise with emotion in his voice.

Hardly anybody was in the hall now.

"It's 7:30 we should go back to our separate dorms and common rooms." Draco said.

"Ok take care mate." Blaise said.

Draco walked to the common room alone.

* * *

When Draco walked in the common room he couldn't believe his eyes Hermione was on the floor withering in pain while a wizard was over her torturing her.

The wizard was quite bulky and had a square shaped face. His eyes were almost black and his nose was chunky and long and his mouth really pale with yellow sharp teeth. On his chin you could see uneven stubble the colour of coal. His hair was black but with some grey hairs. His arms were muscly and his legs too. He was around 7ft tall.

The wizard stopped torturing Hermione a minute when Draco walked in and gave Draco a yellow toothy smile. Draco looked down at Hermione and she was crying lightly her eyes begging Draco to help her. The wizard grabbed Hermione around the waist and then disparated with her. Leaving Draco staring where they were standing.

* * *

**_Ok so this came out of nowhere once I start writing away it goes. I didn't really want them to break up but it's just to show that Draco cares about her. Anyway please review x_**


	44. I Need To Help

_**Thank**** you for reviewing. It means a lot to me when you review and it make's me happier. Anyway here it is...**_

* * *

Draco kept staring where Hermione and the wizard last stood. He didn't understand why the wizard had tortured Hermione and took her away. He and Hermione had broken up. So they shouldn't be trying to hurt her or kill her now. Draco then thought of something. He told Hermione about his dreams! Even though they broke up he still told her. They didn't tell him to not tell her but he should of known that. He was one of the smartest wizards in the school. He should of managed to work that out. He needed to tell some one he had no idea where the wizard would of gone with Hermione. He and Hermione may have broken up but she still meant everything to him.

It was strange he felt this way about her. They had only been dating for around more then a week. So why was he feeling this way. Yes he knew she was more beautiful then any other girl he had met. Hermione was smart and beautiful. She was perfect for him. So if anything happened to her he would hate it he would want to hurt the person who did it to her.

Draco really needed to tell someone but who?

* * *

The wizard dragged Hermione across the lawn to a large house. The house looked rickety and had an appearance of an haunted house. It had a black door with scratch marks all over it. The house looked like it was about to fall over. The house went up 3 floors and Hermione could see a flap where you could climb into the basement on the floor covered in leaves. The wizard dragged Hermione into the house no matter how much she was struggling. When they entered the hallway Hermione saw cobwebs everywhere and a staircase missing some stairs. The wizard pulled Hermione into what she thought must of been the living room.

"I've got her." The wizard said deeply.

"Good." A voice responded. Hermione looked around to see where it was coming from and she saw a chair in front of the fire but the chair wasn't facing them it was facing the fire.

"What do you want me to do with her?" The wizard that captured Hermione asked.

"Take her into the basement and torture her so I can hear her scream." The man in the chair responded.

The wizard took Hermione down some rickety stairs that looked like they were going to collapse. When the reached the bottom of the stairs the wizard pushed Hermione to the floor. Hermione backed up towards a wall. In the basement it was dark with only one source of light which was a lantern made of fire. There were more cobwebs all over the walls and bones on the floor. Hermione suddenly was scared for her life.

The wizard got out his want and started torturing Hermione with all sort of spells. Hermione had never felt this kind of pain before even when she got tortured by Bellatrix. Hermione started crying and screaming in pain. She could hear evil laughing coming from upstairs. She cried more.

Draco had to rescue her. 'He had to come.' Hermione kept saying in her head.

The wizard stopped torturing her and said "Don't even try to escape we will just torture you more!"

The wizard then left and locked the door, leaving Hermione to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco now started pacing around the room. It was truly killing him that Hermione might be hurt which she probably would because the wizard was torturing her when he had entered the common room. He had to tell someone he really did. But no one would really be able to help him. But he had to help Hermione really badly. He would need a pass to go into the Library at this time now. Draco was thinking of more idea's and sat on the sofa. He fell to sleep.

* * *

It was early hours of the morning and Hermione was aching all over. She was still crying slightly. Hermione tried to stand up and she just about managed. She saw light. She thought it was probably where the door was to get into the basement. IF she wanted to escape she would need to try another way. She walked around the room careful to be quiet. She leaned on the wall and put her hand on the lantern. It moved. Hermione thought she was a goner now but a secret passage appeared. She could hear soft murmurs coming from upstairs. Not having time she ran into the passage. As soon as she was in it the passage door locked. Hermione checked that she still had her wand. She did, she was thankful for that.

"Lumos." Hermione said. Light came out from the tip of her wand.

Why they didn't take her wand she had no idea. She kept on walking and walking for what seemed like hours. Her feet were getting tired and her body was to be fair because she didn't sleep that much. Hermione started to get hungry too. She looked down at herself. She was covered in dust, dirt and cobwebs off from the floor.

She kept on walking though she had to find something, anything. Then she saw some light again and a ladder.

"Nox." Hermione said. The light from her wand disappeared. She put her wand back into her jeans and climbed up the ladder. She found herself in Honeydukes store room. It must of been how Harry got into Hogsmead in 3rd year. She got up and hid behind a box. She could just take any of them sweets right now but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Hermione waited until somebody came down to restock and then ran up the stairs as quietly as she could.

She left Hogsmead shop and then went on her journey back to Hogwarts. It was light so Hermione guessed she must of been walking for around 5 hours. When she got to Hogwarts she saw Draco sitting on a bench looking at her with soft eyes. Then everything went dark for Hermione and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**_So how was it? Please review._**


	45. What happened?

**_Ok so now we are on chapter 45 I truly can't believe how far I have gotten into this story and to be honest with you most of this story just comes when I write it. I know I have already updated today but I want to again because I am bored and I want to do something._**

* * *

Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing with Draco sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed. Draco had his head in his hands. Blaise, Harry, Ginny and surprisingly Ron was there to.

"Good you have woken up." Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione. Draco took his head out of his hands and looked over at Hermione.

"Drink this Miss Granger it will help with any pain." Madame Pomfrey giving Hermione a vial. Hermione took it and drank it. Hermione started coughing.

"That tastes awful." Hermione said to Madam Pomfrey.

"Well at least you can talk. Can you remember what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I can remember everything that happened." Hermione answered.

"That's good." Madam Pomfrey walked away and started looking how Daphne and Theo were doing.

"What did happen?" Draco asked. "I remember you being tortured when I walked in the common room and then the wizard taking you away but I don't know what happened before or after that because I wasn't there."

"Well when I entered the common room I didn't see anyone it was when I was going to go up the stairs that he stopped me and started torturing me and hurting me. Then you walked in. I wanted you to help me but I knew you wouldn't be able to. Then he disparated with me to this rickety house. There was this man in a chair in front of a fire. I didn't see the mans face but he had a deep voice. The wizard that tortured me took me downstairs in the basement threw me on to the floor started torturing me again. He left and locked the door. I fell to sleep crying and I knew I couldn't escape through the doors to get to the basement from the outside of the house because they probably would have tried to kill me. I leaned on a wall with a lantern on and I touched the lantern the lantern moved. A passage appeared that led me to Honeydukes I went up to Hogsmead and walked back and then everything went black after I saw you." Hermione tried to recall most things that had happened.

"Why did he capture you though Hermione why not anybody else?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "Ron why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I thought I should come because you know I'm your friend and even though I was upset about you dating Malfoy you got hurt and I need to be there for you." Ron answered.

"More like you found out that me and Draco broke up and you want to go out with me." Hermione said her eyebrows raising.

"Is it that obvious?" Ron said red coming across his cheeks.

"Yes it is and the answer is no. I'm not dating you." Hermione said.

"Ok you go out with Malfoy again see if I care. And if he mess' up again don't come crying to me." Ron said standing up opening the doors and then slamming them.

Madame Pomfrey came back.

"Miss Granger you are free to go." She said.

"Ok thank you." Hermione stood up and checked her hair was ok and then walked with Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Harry to the head boy and girls common room.

* * *

Blaise, Draco and Hermione were the only ones in the common room now because Harry and Ginny had left an hour ago.

"I still can't believe he did that to you. You and Draco had broken up you had done what they asked." Blaise said.

"I think I know why he attacked you Hermione." Draco said.

"Why do you think he attacked me?" Hermione asked.

"He attacked you because I told you about the dreams. I told you if we didn't break up you would get killed. That's probably why he attacked you." Draco said.

"So should we make sure she is protected?" Blaise asked.

"She is here you know." Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

"We know." Blaise said smiling.

"I think it is best if we protect you though Hermione he might want to kill you." Draco said.

"Ok protect me. Which one of you is going to make sure I go to bed ok?" Hermione asked. Blaise raised his hand.

"I was joking Blaise." Hermione said. Blaise made a sad face. "Night I will put up protection spells." Hermione said waving a good night while walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to go to bed to mate night." Blaise said and went out the portrait hole.

Draco went up the stairs into his dorm and fell to sleep.

* * *

Draco found himself in a room sitting down the room was so small Draco had to cross his legs and he couldn't stand up because he would hit his head. Anybody who was claustrophobic would hate this room.

"Good Draco for breaking up with her. But we also despise you for telling her about these dreams!" The dark voice said sounding even more cold then last time.

"I'm sorry just please don't hurt her." Draco said pleading.

"Oh we wont. We will get plenty of time for that." The dark voice said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked feeling worried now.

"Well I mean you all should get ready or a lot of people will get hurt." The dark voice said.

**Whoosh.**

Draco woke up. 'All of you should get ready or a lot of people will get hurt.' Draco knew what this means. There is going to be another war...

* * *

**_Ok another filler. Please review, follow and favourite._**


	46. Planning for what is coming

**_Ok so I can't stop writing and it is a Saturday so I will try to update as much as possible today. Thank you to FrothyCoffeeQueen26 for following this story._**

* * *

Hermione was reading her book _'Hogwarts a History' _at breakfast on the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up when Draco came through the doors and sat next to her.

"I know what they're planning." Draco whispered to Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Blaise (who was sitting at the Gryffindor table to be close to Ginny).

"You know what who are planning?" Blaise asked.

"Well there is this girl Cogere who keeps appearing in my dreams and..." Blaise cut Draco off. "Is she hot?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Is this Cogere hot?" Blaise asked again.

"I don't know I don't see her I only here her voice. Can I carry on now Blaise?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"There is this girl Cogere who keeps appearing in my dreams and I think it is a man called Obscurum I'm not sure and they are planning to have a war with us." Draco said.

"Why do they want a war with us?" Hermione asked.

"It has only been happening since me and you started dating so I guess they are fans of blood purity." Draco responded.

"Well I think we need to prepare. Yes we have fought against Voldemort but this Obscurum and Cogere might be stronger then he was." Harry said.

"I think we need to go to the Library it is more private there. You don't know who is listening in here." Hermione said. They all nodded and stood up and made their way to the Library.

* * *

They found a table in the corner that would be private enough for them to discuss a plan.

Hermione and Draco found spell books while the rest of them started discussing. When they came back with the books everybody started to get into action by reading straight away.

"Most of these spells we had learned already." Blaise said putting his head on the desk.

"I know that Blaise I am one of the best students in classes." Hermione said.

They carried on and Blaise tried too. After they read what would be useful spells and discussed how they would work they started working on the real plan.

"Do you think they will fight at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but where ever it is we need to make sure our plan will be able to work." Draco answered.

"Ok so say they do fight at Hogwarts we are going to need to plan where we could hide secret weapons." Harry said.

"We could hide it in Hermione's sequin bag." Draco said.

"Have you still got that Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"We need to make sure we have all got back up how many of us are here...5 of us we need somebody else." Ginny said.

"Ginny I'm pretty sure half the school will be involved in this." Hermione said.

"They will wont they." Ginny said with a thinking look on her face. "I'm sorry I've just not woken up properly yet."

"It's fine." Hermione said.

"It is a good idea though it is best to have back up then everybody on their own. It will make people safer." Draco said.

"Ok so we need to be prepared at any time of day." Harry said.

"That's another good idea." Draco said.

They then made a map for how to defend themselves and how to try and attack them.

"I feel like it is Dumbledores army again." Harry said.

"Oh-my-god harry you're brilliant we need a room to practice spells in." Hermione said.

"Room of Requirement." Ginny suggested.

"It burnt down we need a classroom." Hermione said.

"Well there is the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom." Blaise suggested. "It never get's used anymore."

"We can go there now if your up to it." Draco said.

Everybody murmured in agreement.

They had practiced spells for the rest of the day and now they had mastered them. They carried on discussing on how it would be best to do things and now it was 9:00pm. They did have their tea but they kept discussing there too.

They carried on for the week. Practicing and planning. Everybody was back in school now. They were starting again soon. They may have not had much time to prepare before everybody came back but at least they were ready enough.

* * *

**_Ok that is it for today unless I feel like writing anymore but I don't feel like writing any more at this moment. I don't feel like this chapter was that good and it is small anyway please review, follow and favourite._**


	47. It's happening

**_Ok so I am feeling creative so I am updating again. I hope you like it. Thank you to FrothyCoffeeQueen26, iXheartXdracoXmalfoy and just-CALL-me-KENDAL._**

* * *

Hermione woke up. It was a Monday so that meant that herself, Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Harry couldn't prepare for the war that was going to happen. They knew the basics but they still wanted to make sure that everybody knew everything and they wanted to have the best chance that they could get at winning. They kept learning new spells because they didn't know how powerful these wizards and witches are. They didn't know how good they were at certain spells. So they were learning anything that could come in handy. They had already faced a battle before against Voldemort and that battle was hard. And the textbook said that many people thought that Obscurum and Cogere were stronger than Voldemort which didn't really make sense. Voldemort was really hard to kill. Wait what if Cogere and Obscurum had horcrux's it could be possible because no regular witch or wizard lived 1000 years. Hermione stopped thinking about this and got dressed in her uniform. She was wearing a skirt now because it was part of her uniform and she liked wearing a skirt better then the school pants. She made sure all the books she needed were in her bag and her parchment, quills and ink and then walked off the Great Hall for breakfast.

Some people in the school were already there including Blaise, Ginny, Harry and Draco who were all sitting at the Gryffindor table talking. Most people had found it a shock that Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Harry were spending time together for no particular reason. But there was one. They were training. They had thought to tell the school but it would be too hard to train everybody and most of the school already knew and they were having lessons in school about how to protect yourself from dark magic. Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Draco. Hermione wanted to date Draco again but she decided it would be best to date him after all this is over if they manage to survive through it.

"We have Potion's first with the Slytherins." Harry said.

"I don't Harry I'm not in the same year as you remember." Ginny said smiling.

"Ok. We minus Ginny have Potions first with the Slytherins." Harry said.

Ginny smiled.

Hermione started eating her toast and finished around a minute later.

"We should go now we have 10 minutes left." Hermione said.

"Ok lets go." Draco said.

Ginny left the table to find Luna.

Blaise, Draco, Harry and Hermione left for Potions.

They lined up outside of Potions where Professor Snape took them into the classroom.

"Ok for this...Potion you will need...to be with...a member of...the opposite...house." Snape said smirking at everybody's worried faces.

Blaise went with Harry, Draco with Hermione, Pansy with Ron (either though she didn't want to.) and Millicent Bulstrode with Dean Thomas.

"You will be making your own Felix Felicis. I know it is a tricky potion and is drastic when it goes wrong but you can try." Said Snape.

"I'll go get the ingredients." Draco said before he walked off the ingredient cabinet. Draco came back and they made sure none of the ingredients would get smashed if anybody knocked into the table by accident. Then they started brewing the potion. They made sure they didn't add things in twice and that they were talking so they couldn't add the ingredients twice by accident and just to talk to one another about the plan.

"Here comes the tricky part of the potion." Hermione said. "Be careful not to put too much in."

"I know what I am doing Hermione." Draco said. "Let me get on with it." Draco put in the right amount of Leech juice into the potion and the potion went the colour it was meant to go see through.

"Professor we have finished." Draco said.

Snape walked towards them and looked at the potion.

"This is...a...perfect potion...Mr Malfoy and...Miss Granger." Snape said. "I grade you...an...O. I will give you 100...points each to your...own...house."

* * *

It was now the afternoon and they were having a break from the lessons. Hermione, Harry, Draco and Blaise were under a tree on Hogwarts grounds. The four felt perfectly relaxed.

Ginny came running up to them.

"Guys. You have to see this." Ginny said. The four stood up and walked to the front of Hogwarts castle.

People were there. They were dressed in dark cloaks. Something was happening.

Nobody really knew what was happening.

But Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco knew what was happening.

The war was beginning...

* * *

**_So how was this. Some people wanted me to update so I did. Please tell me what you think in a review._**


	48. The War Part 1

**_Hi so I haven't updated in like around less than a month but I am here now because it is the six weeks holidays. Yay! Ok thank you to all of my reviewers. And just so you know this story is almost finished so it is going to be around three chapters more including this one. But don't worry when I have finished this story I will start a different one. I have already got an idea and a name for the new story I will be writing after this. Anyway here it is..._**

* * *

The whole school was looking at the crowd of people in cloaks.

There was a tall man and a medium-sized woman in front of the crowd of people in cloaks.

The tall man had a worn down face, crimson red eyes and on his face he wore an evil smile. He had broad shoulders and wide legs. He looked truly evil. He was holding his wand in his right hand and didn't take his eyes off the people in front of him.

The woman had a petite face and she had scarlet eyes. She also wore an evil smile. Her body was quite petite but quite large at the same time. She was odd, very odd. She had her wand in her left hand and was watching most people's movements.

The man who had captured and tortured Hermione was there too, but he was behind the wizard and witch in the front. The man looked even worse than he looked when he had captured Hermione.

Everybody there even when most of them didn't know what was happening knew these wizards and witches were evil. Nobody apart from the wizards in cloaks and Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Harry.

Some 1st and 2nd years went behind other 7th years, figuring that they would try to protect them, because they didn't know many spells.

Everybody and everything was silent. The only thing they could here was the wind softly blowing.

Hermione looked over at Draco as to say 'what should we do?'. Hermione could see that Draco's eyes were on the wizard who tortured her and that they were full of hatred not any kind of hatred but pure hatred.

Blaise slowly got his wand out of his pocket so he was armed.

Professor Dumbledore walked and stood in front of Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ginny.

"Hello. Whoever you are please be on your way, because I don't think you have anything to do here." Dumbledore spoke broadly so they could hear him.

"Oh we are here for a reason and we shall kill anybody in our way. Now move of your fate isn't going to be pleasant." The Wizard at the front of the people in cloaks spoke with the same dark voice Draco had heard in his dream. Draco realised it was the same voice and knew he would be Obscurum.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you past." Dumbledore said sternly.

When Obscurum heard what Dumbledore had said he took his want and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore immediately fell to the floor lifeless. His wand fell on the floor.

"Accio." Said Obscurum. Dumbledore's wand flew into Obscurum's hand.

"Hold this Cogere." Obscurum said giving her Dumbledore's wand. "Now Draco. I think you know why we are here."

"Nope. I have no idea why you are here." Draco said trying to act dumb.

"DON'T LIE TO ME DRACO." Obscurum shouted so most people jumped. "YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO WHAT I PRESUME IS YOUR HEADMASTER AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO DO THE SAME TO YOU."

"Ok then, are you here because you are fans about blood purity?" Draco asked. "But I don't understand how you knew about me and Hermione, because Pansy would of had to know you."

"Who cares how I found out and I am here to kill people who are not fans of blood purity like blood traitors and muggle-borns." Obscurum said with an evil glint in his eyes.

A few people gasped with horror because they were muggle-born or they knew that they associated with muggles. Hermione walked back slowly so she was further behind Draco.

Blaise looked over at Ginny who looked as frightened as Hermione. He really just wanted to give them both hugs and tell them it would be ok, like a brother would but he knew he couldn't do that now, with a war about to start.

"Right I would say you should run for your life even though you don't stand a chance!" Obscurum said laughing like a psychotic maniac.

Most people ran and tried to hide and others stood there astonished and then ran. Hermione and Draco ran off together but split up into two separate ways and Harry ran after some 1st and 2nd years to help protect them. Ginny ran off towards the tree where Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Harry were sitting before. Blaise ran the same way as Ginny.

"Get them." Obscurum said. "Kill anybody who gets in your way. Kill them all." The people in cloaks ran all directions and there were hundreds of them. Cogere ran the same way as Ginny ran with a maniacs smile on her face.

* * *

Hermione saw Scarlett crying with her arms around her legs.

"Shhh Scarlett it's going to be ok." Hermione whispered, either though she wasn't sure that it was going to be ok.

Hermione put protection spells around Scarlett and made sure they were secure.

"I'm going to have to go Scarlett. You will be safe now." Hermione said soothingly.

Hermione walked off and then saw the wizard that had tortured her. He walked towards her and she walked back. She reached a wall, so she couldn't walk back anymore.

"Very sneaky of you running off." He said. "Well now I'm going to do the same fate as Dumbledore got."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly put a protection charm over her, either though she knew it wouldn't probably work.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted.

Hermione fell to the floor unconscious but still alive, but she looked dead. Hermione was badly hurt though because of the fall, she had blood spilling from all over her body. The wizard thinking she was dead smirked evilly and walked off to hurt of attempt to murder somebody else.

* * *

Ginny kept running and ran towards the tree. She was almost there. Blaise wasn't very close to Ginny but he could still see her flame red hair. Blaise looked behind him and saw a witch that he figured was Cogere running towards them. She sent a curse towards Blaise but he narrowly missed it. Ginny was unaware that Cogere was running for her and stopped by the tree panting. She turned around and saw Cogere. Cogere sent a curse her way and Ginny closed her eyes fearing the worst. She heard a maniacal laugh and looked up. Cogere was running away laughing crazily. Ginny couldn't understand why she didn't get hit by the curse or why Cogere was laughing like a maniac. Ginny didn't know until she looked down. Blaise was lying on the floor blood flowing from his head. He took the curse instead of her.

* * *

**_So that was one half of the War. I am hopefully going to update tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think._**


	49. The War Part 2

_**Hi. Just so you know I have been getting reviews saying I need to check my grammar and I promise after I have finished this story I am going to proofread it all and check all the grammar. And I understand the characters are a little OOC but I have only made them OOC for the purpose of the story. Ok I was so happy yesterday because I have hit my own record of views. I had 889 views yesterday so I am greatly thankful for that. Anyway here you go...**_

* * *

Draco ran, not to save himself but to look for Hermione. _All of this is his fault, if he just didn't tell Hermione about that stupid dream everything would be normal. None of this would have happened. Everybody was in danger because of him. _Draco carried on running until he saw Scarlett.

"Scarlett. Have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes she put protection charms on me because I don't feel safe and then she went that way." Scarlett replied pointing the way Hermione went.

"Ok thank-you. And you will be fine Scarlett trust me." Draco said running of the way Scarlett had told him.

Draco then started to walk_ Hermione would probably be fine. She would probably be protecting someone else_. Draco went out of his thoughts because he had almost tripped over a body. He looked down to see whose body it was and to his shock it was Hermione's.

* * *

Ginny bent down to Blaise.

"Blaise please don't be dead." Ginny pleaded. "Please just be faking it."

Ginny knew he wouldn't be faking it because he was really bleeding.

But weren't the killing curse meant to give a painless death. Unless they knew other spells that they didn't that they created by themselves. Ginny slowly started crying. She didn't love Blaise but he was still her friend. She was his friend right? Ginny went sat down right next to Blaise. How could she check if he was alive or dead. He can't exactly wake up on command. She got hold of his hand. _Pulse! That's how I can find out if he is alive or not. _She put two fingers just below his wrist to check his pulse. She could feel a pulse luckily.

"Thank Merlin for that!" Ginny said letting the breath out she didn't know she was holding. "At least you're alive."

Ginny stayed with Blaise and put protection charms over him and moved him behind the tree. They hopefully wouldn't get spotted there.

* * *

Draco was in shock. Hermione could be dead because of him. He should of just followed her to keep her safe. That was the plan somebody always protect Hermione. Someone had to always be at her side to make sure she would be safe. He was meant to be the someone at her side and he wasn't there. It was his idea so why didn't he go along with the plan. She could be dead and it could be his fault. What would everybody think. Draco felt his heart shatter. He really did love her and he didn't understand why. They had broken up for her safety and they had only been dating for around a week. So he couldn't understand why he felt this way. He was brought up to hate muggle-borns and people who associated with muggles so why did he love her. He didn't know what it felt like to love someone but he was sure it felt like this. She certainly looked dead. Draco wanted to cry but he knew he shouldn't. He put an protection spell around Hermione to make sure she was safe if she wasn't dead and woke up.

Draco walked away and kept looking back over his shoulder. He really wanted to stay with Hermione but he had to attempt to kill Obscurum. He really really hated Obscurum now. Draco kept walking now full of anger. He wondered who killed or tried to kill Hermione. He didn't know why but he thought that the wizard who had captured and tortured her killed or tried to kill her.

Draco carried on walking and saw Cogere. Cogere was smiling evilly at him. '_What if she had tried or killed Hermione.' _Draco thought.

"Ah. Well if it isn't Draco the Mudblood lover!" Cogere said with an evil cackle at the end of her sentence.

Draco didn't respond he just stood there his eyes turning a dark grey with hate.

"Oh yes I know something your beloved Mudblood is dead!" She said cackling.

"You would be a what a muggle would call a Wicked Witch." Draco said no emotion in his voice but hate.

"Hmm so you are a blood-traitor aren't you." Cogere said as a statement.

Draco just didn't respond but inside his head he was killing her. He truly hated her. He looked at her wand discreetly. She would probably be able to do wand-less magic anyway.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice shouted which Draco knew as Harrys. Cogere's wand flew into Harrys hand.

Cogere gasped and turned around.

"GIVE ME MY WAND BACK NOW!" Cogere shouted.

"Nope." Said Harry cheekily.

"Snap it Potter!" Draco shouted.

"NO DON'T SNAP IT!" Cogere shouted a worried look in her eyes.

Harry did what Draco said and snapped the wand.

"NOOO!" Cogere shouted.

Before their eyes Cogere was holding her face and was struggling. Cogere was screaming and fell to the floor still screaming. She was dying. She was really dying. Cogere's body or what was Cogere's body turned into ash and smoke and blew away.

"She's dead." Draco said astonished.

"So that is what we have to do we need to take that mans wand." Harry said.

"Yeah we do but he is going to be harder to get to." Draco said. "We will have to go the same way so we can take his wand. But it has to be when he isn't suspecting it. And he might know wand-less magic."

"There is that." Harry said.

"Should we go this way?" Draco asked.

"Lets go ahead." Harry replied.

They walked and walked and walked.

They had walked for around an hour now.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find a wizard." Draco said.

"Wait. Shush." Harry said.

Draco looked where Harry was looking and he saw Obscurum. He was torturing what looked like a 5th year.

Obscurum stopped torturing the 5th year with pleased satisfaction with wand-less magic.

Obscurum turned around but didn't see Draco and Harry.

"Expelliarmus." Draco whispered. Obscurum's wand flew into Draco's hand. "Got it."

"Obscurum started torturing the 5th year again with wand-less magic.

Draco tried to snap the wand but it didn't.

"Ugh its like it is made out of steel." Draco said.

"Really?" Harry said. He took the wand off of Draco and tried to snap it. It was like it was made out of steel. "We will have to do a spell." Harry whispered.

They tried several spells but they didn't work.

"Ugh this is hopeless. He is going to realise he doesn't have his wand soon" Draco whispered.

"Wait let me try this. Diruam." Harry whispered. The wand softened.

"Where did you learn that?" Draco asked.

"It was in one of them books we were studying for this war." Harry responded.

"Why didn't you share it?" Draco asked.

"I didn't share it because I didn't think it would be useful." Harry said. Harry tried to snap the wand and it indeed snapped.

At first Obscurum showed no pain. Until he reached for his wand. When he realised it wasn't there he understood what was happening. He held his face he didn't know how someone knew how to kill him. He fell to the floor and turned into ash and blew away with the wind like Cogere.

The other people in cloaks started to turn into ash and blow away too, or they fled for their lives.

"We did it." Draco said. Draco then remembered Hermione. "I have to go Potter."

Draco ran towards where Hermione was and he saw her moving her arm. Draco rushed by her side.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah I think so." Hermione said and started coughing.

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok." Draco said. They continued hugging.

* * *

Ginny looked around and couldn't see any wizards or witches in cloaks. She looked down at Blaise. Looking if he had woken up again. He had his brown eyes looking up at hers.

"Why did you take that curse." Ginny said.

"I know I would never have a chance with you so it wasn't because of that before you think that. It's because I just didn't want you to get hurt Potter would have gone mad that his fiancé had been badly hurt." Blaise said with a smile.

Ginny hugged Blaise. "Thank you but you still don't have a chance with me." Ginny said.

"Ok as long as I am invited to the wedding its fine." Blaise said.

"Of course you are you just saved my life." Ginny said.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were still hugging.

"Hermione can I tell you something." Draco said.

"Yes what is it." Hermione said looking at into Draco's eyes.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said.

"I love you too." Hermione said.

"I don't care what my father thinks I want you in my life." Draco said.

"I want you in my life too." Hermione said.

Draco leaned closer to Hermione until their lips met.

The war was finally over. They could be together at last.

* * *

**_Ok so the story isn't over yet and I hope the ending wasn't to cheesy. There is going to be one more chapter which is going to be Ginny and Harrys wedding. I don't know when I will update but I will as soon as I can. _**


	50. Harry's and Ginny's Wedding

_**Hi. So this is the last chapter for my story. I want to say a thank-you to everybody who has favoured, followed and reviewed this story. It really meant a lot to me. I can't believe how successful this story is. This is my very first story so thank-you to everybody who had took their time to read the story. **_

* * *

It had been two years since the war with Obscurum and Cogere. Now everybody was well. Everybody was getting ready for the wedding. Ginny was really nervous about what would happen.

"Oh 'Mione I'm so worried. What if Ron says something to you and then everything will go wrong." Ginny said worrying.

"Ginny it will be fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

Hermione now started organising Ginny's dress and then got Ginny's shoes. Hermione helped Ginny put her shoes on. When Hermione stood up she smoothed out her own dress.

"Ginny you look beautiful." Hermione said.

Ginny did a twirl. "Do you really think so?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny. All eyes are going to be on you tonight Ginny." Hermione said.

"No they wont one pair of eyes are defiantly going to be on you Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I guess one pair are going to be on me." Hermione said.

"I'm just glad the war is over and now you two can be together." Ginny said.

"Ron wasn't happy about it though." Hermione said.

"Well he's stuck with Lavender isn't he would you be happy." Ginny said.

"Not really no." Hermione said.

Molly Weasley came through the door. Then started crying.

"Oh I can't believe that my little girl is getting married." Mrs Weasley said.

"Mom it's ok." Ginny said reassuringly.

Mrs Weasley grabbed Ginny into a hug.

"Mom the wedding starts soon. Go get ready." Ginny said.

"Of course." Mrs Weasley said and stopped hugging Ginny. "I'll see you at the wedding." Mrs Weasley said and smiled and walked out of the room.

"We should go now." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded checking her hair.

Hermione, Luna, Katie Bell and Ginny went out of the room. Hermione led them to the room Ginny and Harry were getting married in.

* * *

Inside the room everybody were arranging items to make it look magical and astonishing. Harry was fretting moving items so it looked perfect. Draco walked over to Harry and stood next to him. Draco and Harry had become friends now because of the war.

"Harry calm down everything will be fine just stand where you are supposed to stand and everything will go the way you and Ginny planned." Draco said.

"I never thought that I would be friends with Slytherins. But now I know not all Slytherins are bad like you and Blaise." Harry said.

"I know I never thought I would be friends with Gryffindors or be dating one of them." Draco said. "You better get where you are meant to stand because it's a few minutes until the wedding."

"Ok." Harry said and he went to the front of the room. Ron was at the front of the room too because he was Harrys best-man. Ron had apologised to Hermione about the way he had been with her and when he slapped Draco on Christmas Day. Harry and Ron did talk and hang out but not as regularly as what they used to. But Ron had been his friend since 1st year and had been with him most of the time while they were figuring things out with Voldemort. That's why he made Ron his best man.

Draco took a seat next to Blaise. Blaise had a grin on his face.

"Blaise mate you do know that you aren't the one marrying Ginny right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I know but I get to see her on her wedding day and I might be able to get a dance with her." Blaise said hopefully.

"Yeah you might get to dance with her if you behave." Draco said.

"I just wish I got there before Potter." Blaise said.

"Blaise she had a crush on him before she started Hogwarts." Draco said.

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked.

"Well Hermione is her best friend. And it just came up in conversation." Draco answered.

"Fair enough." Blaise said.

Draco looked over to the left side of the room. On the left side of the room were the Weasleys. Draco knew briefly what there name's were. He looked over at Bill and Fleur and a little girl around 2 who was sitting on Fleur's lap. There was also a little boy around 4 with blue hair sitting on Mrs Weasleys lap. The little boy then changed his hair to blond and then to ginger and then to black and then back to blue. Draco turned around again and looked towards the front.

It was time for the wedding to begin and the doors opened. Bridal Chorus started to play Luna walked in first, then Katie, then Hermione and then finally Ginny. Ginny was wearing a white strap-less dress. The dress when it got to her waist puffed out like a princesses would. It had silver glitter over the top half but not too much the right amount so it sparkled with her every move.

The bridesmaids dresses were violet. The dresses were strap-less and sleek. The colour was just right so it looked beautiful with their skin tone.

Ginny went to the front with Harry and Hermione, Luna and Katie sat down. Hermione sat down next to Draco.

"You look beautiful." Draco whispered.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered back.

Ginny and Harry started saying all the vows and it got to the part of the 'I do's'

"Do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your beloved wife?" The Registrar asked.

"I do." Said Harry.

"And do you take Harry James Potter to be your beloved husband?" The Registrar asked.

"I do." Said Ginny.

"You may kiss the bride." The Registrar said.

Harry and Ginny kissed passionately.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Registrar said.

Everybody went into a different room for pictures while Ginny and Harry signed the register.

They then took pictures and then had the wedding meal. Then it was night and the night celebrations were going on.

Draco went over to Hermione.

"Hermione I meant to ask you who is that little boy with the blue hair that changes colour?" Draco asked.

"Oh he's called Teddy. I think you're related to him. He is Tonks' and Remus' child. I think you are Tonks' cousin, so that makes Teddy your second cousin." Hermione said and smiled.

"So he is my second cousin." Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "Do you want to go and meet him?" Hermione asked.

"I might as well." Draco replied.

Hermione took Draco over to where Teddy was.

"Teddy this is Draco he is your second cousin." Hermione said this slow so he could take it in.

"'Ello Dwaco." Teddy said shyly.

"Hello Teddy." Draco said kneeling down so he was level with Teddy.

Teddy took Draco by surprise by giving Draco a hug. Draco hugged him back. He had never really been hugged by his own family before. And now there was a 4 year old hugging him and Draco had only learnt his name a few minutes ago. They stopped hugging and Teddy went over to the little girl.

"Hermione what's the little girl called?" Draco asked.

"The little girl is called Victoire. She is Bill and Fleurs daughter." Hermione answered.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked.

"Ok." Hermione replied.

Hermione and Draco joined the dance-floor and started dancing. Ginny and Blaise were also dancing on the dance floor.

It had been a few hours.

Draco and Hermione were having a rest from dancing.

A slow song started playing.

"Do you want to dance again?" Draco asked.

"Ok." Hermione replied looking into Draco eyes.

They started dancing and out of no where Draco got down on one knee. Hermione looked down and started blushing.

"Hermione Granger will you please marry me?" Draco asked showing Hermione a beautiful Tanzanite ring.

"Yes." Hermione said and hugged Draco. Blaise smiled in the background. Draco slid the ring on to Hermione's finger.

They passionately kissed.

"I love you Hermione." Draco said.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione said.

* * *

**_Ok so this was the last chapter. Don't be sad either though I am. I just thought it would be nice to end it with a wedding. I am going to write a new story and it will be called 'Should I Change My Mind' it is a Dramione story. I might be able to get the first chapter up tonight if not tonight then it will be tomorrow. Thank you for staying with me though the story. I'm glad you liked it. Bye from Ariana Granger._**


End file.
